Cuidar de ti
by Tsuyu ryu
Summary: Cuando Edward resulta herido por un extraño cazador, ahora es el turno de Bella para cuidar de él. Pero cuando decide que debe quedarse en su casa, las cosas se complican...¿descubrira Charlie el secreto de Edward? ¿Y quien está tras él?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Corría tan rápido como lo permitían mis piernas… algo que, considerando mi naturaleza vampírica, debería ser suficiente para escapar. Sin embargo, mis heridas estaban haciendo la tarea más difícil para mí. Fui descuidado; ¿cómo pude permitir que tal amenaza se me acercara sin darme cuenta? Aún recordaba claramente los eventos de esta mañana, mientras mi cuerpo se enfocaba en escapar del Cazador.

Estaba solo. Mi familia había decidido pasar las vacaciones en Denali y yo había decidido quedarme. Carlisle y los demás no se sorprendieron; después de todo, sabían que deseaba pasar las vacaciones con Bella, ahora que no había riesgo de que Victoria la rastreara. Esta mañana, salí a cazar en el bosque… y fue ahí donde todo se complicó. La sed de sangre no debió cegarme tanto pero, cuando me levanté, estaba ahí: un hombre con un largo saco negro, observándome. Entré en pánico; me había visto. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Matarlo? Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su cuerpo tembló y cambió frente a mis ojos, transformándose en un lobo negro, que gruñó listo para atacar. _'¿Un lobo Quileute?' _Sabía que no era Jacob pero ese pensamiento, el temor de que pudiera ser uno de los amigos de Bella, evitó que atacara o me moviera. La criatura aprovechó mi indecisión y, con un rápido movimiento, me atacó. Salté para apartarme, pero consiguió morder mi pierna izquierda. Giré y lo sujeté por los hombros; el lobo aulló de agonía cuando mis manos rompieron sus huesos, y usé la distracción para patearlo y alejarlo de mí. Corrí hacia él mostrando mis dientes, listo para romper su cuello… pero, entonces, recordé el rostro de Bella cuando creyó que Jacob había muerto; de nuevo, la idea de herir a uno de los queridos amigos de Bella me detuvo. No podía hacerla sufrir así. En vez de seguir mis instintos y matarlo, di la vuelta y corrí hacia el interior del bosque. El lobo me siguió de inmediato. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó, ni cuantas veces nos encontramos de nuevo; consiguió morder mi costado en un encuentro, y estoy seguro que le rompí algunas costillas en otro.

Ahora, finalmente, parecía haberse cansado, o al menos estaba lo bastante lastimado como para dejar de buscarme. Seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo, esperando confundirlo –algo difícil de hacer considerando que estaba sangrando; la sangre que acababa de consumir escapaba por mis heridas abiertas-. Me reí mentalmente ante la ironía de todo esto: el cazador siendo cazado, el depredador convertido en presa… lo único que esperaba era escapar, ver a mi Bella de nuevo.

**BPOV**

Era un día lluvioso en Forks. Mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, recordaba lo mucho que me deprimían esos días la primera vez que vine aquí. Ahora, la lluvia y las nubes grises significaban algo totalmente diferente: significaban que Edward podía salir, que podía estar conmigo todo el día sin preocupación alguna. Como su famila no estaba, y Charlie estaba trabajando, teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros. Lo imaginé aquí, sentado en su lugar de siempre en mi habitación, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa torcida que yo amaba tanto. Incuso ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, me preguntaba qué había hecho para tener tanta suerte.

Un aullido de dolor proveniente del bosque interrumpió mis pensamientos. Inmediatamente, una imagen de Jacob vino a mi mente… no, no era él, estaba segura; lo conocía demasiado bien para reconocer su 'voz'. El alivio que sentí se desvaneció casi de inmediato, reemplazado por miedo y preocupación. Si no había sido Jake, ¿entonces quién? Mi miedo aumentó, volviéndose pánico, al recordar que Edward estaba cazando en ese momento. ¿Podría ser que…? No, no podía pensar en eso; la simple idea de que Edward estuviera peleando contra uno de mis amigos me partía el corazón. Curiosa, salí a la calle. Vi una figura emerger del bosque, una figura humana que permaneció allí, de pie en las sombras. Me pregunté quién era, me pregunté si vería a Paul, o a Embry, o a Sam caminar hacia mí, herido… pero ni en mis más extraños sueños imaginé ver lo que vi, y esa imagen fue aún peor que todos mis pensamientos anteriores.

Edward avanzó hacia mí, con su cabello cobrizo húmedo y sus ojos fijos en mí. Pero, en vez de felicidad, había miedo en sus ojos. Continuó moviéndose, y me di cuenta de su expresión de dolor con cada paso que daba, la forma en que cojeaba hacia mí… nunca lo había visto así. Pero lo que detuvo mi respiración, lo que envió lágrimas a mis ojos, fue el líquido escarlata que manchaba su ropa…

_**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda :P aquí esta la versión traducida al español de mi fic. Alguien mencionó hace poco que no había muchos fics de Crepúsculo en español, así que decidí poner el mío… ojala les guste ;)**_

_**Soy mala, lo sé!! Pero no se preocupen, nunca mataría a Edward (solo lo hago sufrir un poco :P) Para los lectores que ven esto x 1ª vez: no sean muy duros conmigo, es mi primer fic y estoy usando un tema que nadie mas ha hecho antes (Edward NUNCA se lastima, ¿cierto?) Sobre la sangre… leerán la explicación después (porque HAY una)**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Complicaciones

"Complicaciones"

**EPOV**

No me di cuenta de hacia donde corría hasta que vi el rostro aterrorizado de Bella desde su casa. ES curioso que, incluso de forma inconsciente, mis movimientos me llevaran a ella. A pesar de mi alegría al verla, sentí una oleada de miedo elevarse sobre el dolor. A ella no le gustaba ver sangre, y nunca me había visto en esta condición –derrotado, herido… débil- ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No quería asustarla, pero la necesidad de acercarme, de tocarla, fue demasiada… así que, a pesar de mi temor a asustarla, seguí caminando.

**BPOV**

Solo pude permanecer ahí, mirando a Edward mientras él permanecía frente a mí. Se veía fatal, y parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor; la sangre en su ropa casi me causa un desmayo… pero no, no podía perder el control ahora, no cuando –por primera vez- era él quien necesitaba de mi cuidado.

"Bella" murmuró suavemente, y se acercó más. De pronto, hizo un gesto de dolor y perdió el equilibrio. Eso me despertó del shock y conseguí –asombrosamente- sujetar su brazo para mantenerlo de pie. Ahora, libre del impacto inicial, mi pánico aumentó.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, pero no podía pensar con claridad.

"Bella… lo siento… sé que debes estar…" continuó murmurando y su voz, normalmente seductora, sonó ronca de dolor. No entendí de qué se estaba disculpando, pero este no era el momento para preguntas. Tenía que meterlo a la casa.

"Edward, detente. Ven, déjame ayudarte" dije, y coloqué su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para ayudarlo. Estaba sorprendida; ni siquiera me sentía mareada ante la visión de sangre… la preocupación y el miedo por él eran demasiado fuertes para dejar espacio a otras emociones.

Una vez que llegamos a mi habitación –pues me rehusé a dejarlo en el sofá- Edward se sentó en mi cama, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor. Me asusté… ¿cómo se suponía que debía ayudar a un vampiro herido?

"Edward… ¿qué puedo hacer?" le pregunté, demasiado preocupada para pensar en una mejor idea. Respiró profundamente, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para hablar.

"¿Tienes… algunas vendas?" preguntó.

"Si. Creo que Charlie tiene un kit de primeros auxilios en algún lugar, pero… ¿vas a estar bien?" pregunté. No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él levanto su mano nívea para acariciar mi rostro.

"No te preocupes, Bella… no llores, voy a estar bien. Sólo tráeme algunas vendas, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo tratando de calmarme.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, buscando algún indicio… parecía sincero, aunque extrañamente cansado, dolorido y… ¿asustado? Sin pensarlo, me acerqué para besarlo. Él respondió de inmediato, hasta que una punzada de dolor lo obligó a detenerse, y me obligó a _mí_ a recordar que necesitaba ayuda. Corrí por toda la casa, buscando el kit de Charlie; me tropecé algunas veces, pero finalmente lo encontré en su habitación. Me apresuré a llegar con Edward… ahora estaba recostado en mi cama, y sujetaba su costado con una mano. De nuevo, ignoré las manchas rojas en su ropa y en mi cama y me coloqué a su lado.

"Muy bien, aquí las tengo… ¿ahora qué? Ojalá Carlisle estuviera aquí… yo no sé como…" dije, llorando de nuevo.

"Cálmate, Bella. Yo lo haré" dijo Edward. Cuando lo miré incrédula, sonrió débilmente. "Dos licenciaturas de medicina en Harvard, ¿recuerdas?" dijo, y sonrió mi sonrisa favorita.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" pregunté de inmediato.

"Creí que no te gustaba la sangre" dijo él.

"Ahora miso no me importa, siempre y cuando estés mejor" dije decidida.

Minutos después, me estaba arrepintiendo de eso. A pesar de mis buenos deseos, era difícil para mí observar cómo Edward cubría sus heridas, y era aún peor cuando hacia algún gesto de dolor. Traté de ayudarlo, pero debió notar mi angustia porque simplemente me pidió que me calmara. Cuando terminó –estaba sorprendida de que lo hubiera hecho él sólo- se recostó de nuevo con un suspiro. Tomé una silla y me senté junto a él, tomando su mano fría entre las mías. Repentinamente, Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró… y yo entré en pánico.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Qué puedo hacer?" pregunté, frenética… ¿cómo podía ayudarlo a disminuir el dolor? Dudaba que pudiera usar algún medicamento.

"Bella… estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido" dijo –una mentira, considerando la forma en que 'respiraba'- "Tenemos otro problema" dijo, mirándome con curiosidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Charlie está aquí" dijo él.

Como si las cosas no estuvieran demasiado complicadas. Quería que Edward se quedara aquí para poder cuidarlo, pero había un factor que no había considerado… mi papá.

_**Gracias por soportar mi extraña idea!! De verdad, gracias por las Reviews… **_

_**Por cierto, ahí va la explicación de la sangre: No, los vampiros no sangran, pero Stephenie dijo una vez que lo harían si hubieran bebido sangre antes de ser heridos (lo que paso con Edward)… lo encontré en Twilight Lexicon, una página muy buena (véanla! :P) que tiene muchos datos originales de SM q no están en los libros ;)**_

_**Gracias!**_


	3. Batalla

"Batalla"

**BPOV**

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi padre. Charlie aún estaba de pie junto a la puerta, y me observaba con curiosidad… debe haberme escuchado hablando con alguien.

"Hola, papá ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" lo saludé, tratando de sonar tranquila. Después de todo, Charlie estaría muy molesto en cuestión de segundos, considerando lo que iba a decir.

"Bien, gracias" respondió, pero me observó con atención. "¿Pasa algo, Bells? Te ves… preocupada" concluyó. _¡Rayos! _Olvidé que soy muy mala para mentir. Respiré profundo; esto iba a ser difícil.

"Bueno, papá, realmente no es nada… es solo que, este, Edward…" dije, pero me arrepentí de inmediato. El rostro de Charlie cambió a algo que solo podía interpretarse como ira, una reacción que debí haber anticipado –considerando que mi papa no estaba muy contento con mi novio desde el incidente de Volterra- pero aún así me hizo temblar… si, esto iba a ser difícil.

"¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con él?" preguntó molesto.

"Bueno, está enfermo y… como su familia no está, y creo que no debería estar solo, pues… me preguntaba si podía quedarse…" le pedí, rogando que no notara mi mentira. Los ojos de Charlie me dieron la respuesta: de ninguna manera.

"No creo que sea una buena idea. Quizás solo sea un resfriado o algo así. Si está realmente enfermo, debería ir al hospital; estoy seguro que los amigos de su padre podrán…"

"¡No!" casi le grité; estaba empezando a enfadarme. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan grosero con Edward? "No veo porqué no puede quedarse aquí… yo QUIERO que se quede, quiero cuidarlo"

"Mira, Bells. He sido muy tolerante con Edward, pero esto es demasiado. Es suficiente que tolere sus visitas después de lo que te hizo, pero no le permitiré quedarse en mi casa. Fin de la discusión" dijo él, enojado.

Pero a estas alturas, yo también lo estaba. "¿Sería diferente si fuera Jacob quien necesitara quedarse?" pregunté con frialdad. Sabía que sería diferente, y quería que él lo admitiera.

Charlie estaba claramente inseguro; había tocado el punto exacto del problema. "Es diferente… Jacob es casi de la familia, pero Edward…"

"Edward es parte de la familia TAMBIÉN. Lo amo… pero si te rehúsas, ¡quizás debería ir a su casa y quedarme allá hasta que se recupere!" le grité.

"¡Ni lo pienses, señorita!" quiso decir más, pero se quedó quieto de repente, con la vista en las escaleras detrás de mí.

"Buenas tardes, Charlie" dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí. Volteé y vi a Edward parado en el último escalón de las escaleras, cubierto con una larga toalla –supuse que intentando cubrir la sangre en su ropa-. Miraba a mi padre con una sonrisa.

**EPOV**

Era tan malo como yo creía. Cuando los oí discutir, decidí que era hora de intervenir; no quería que Bella discutiera con su padre por mi causa.

Charlie me miró con sospecha, tratando de encontrar algún signo de mi 'enfermedad'. Por suerte, mi piel pálida y mi aspecto cansado ayudaban mucho.

"Lamento molestarlo, pero vine a ver a Bella y la lluvia me atrapó afuera" _'Lo que explica por que traigo encima una toalla' _pensé para mí. "No es nada serio, de verdad, pero Bella insistió en que me quedara. Sin embargo, si no está de acuerdo, me iré. No hay problema" dije, y fingí toser. Conociendo los pensamientos de Charlie –y su habitual buen corazón- sabía que no me dejaría ir así.

Incluso ahora, sus ideas habían cambiado drásticamente. _'¡Cielos! El chico de verdad se ve enfermo. Quizás debería… pero ¿Dónde se quedaría? ¿En el sofá? Supongo que a Bella no le gustaría eso… pero no puedo dejarlo salir ahora, esta lloviendo… quizás…' _

Mientras tanto, Bella me miraba con desaprobación. No supe si era porque sabía lo que estaba haciendo o porque me había levantado cuando ella me había ordenado claramente que me quedara en la cama. Le guiñé un ojo, tratando de asegurarle que estaba bien… lo que no era del todo cierto, considerando cómo dolían mis heridas. Tosí de nuevo para distraerla y para obligar a Charlie a decidir.

"Bueno… supongo que no puedo dejarte salir ahora, pero tenemos un problema. ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿En el sofá?" dijo él, aún molesto. _'Veamos como maneja eso… espero que se dé cuenta de que podría ir con algunos parientes, o quizás con amigos HOMBRES' _ Sonreí sutilmente; Charlie aún no se daba por vencido… pero Bella era tan terca como él.

"¡Papá! No puede dormir ahí, ¡está _enfermo_! Dormirá en mi cama" dijo Bella con confianza, mostrando que no tenía intenciones de cambiar de idea.

"¿Y dónde dormirás tú?" preguntó él. Obviamente no en el sofá.

"Bueno… supongo que en mi habitación también" dijo ella, dudando. Desearía que no hubiera dicho eso; perdió todos los puntos que habíamos ganado con Charlie.

Su mente cambió. No pude evitar reírme ante la imagen mental que lo aterraba: Bella y yo, solos en la habitación; yo tratando de aprovecharme de su pura e inocente hija… fingí un ataque de tos en un intento por ocultar mi risa. _'¿Esta LOCA? ¿De verdad cree que voy a permitir que los dos duerman en el MISMO CUARTO? De ninguna manera' _

"¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" le gritó, incapaz de ocultar su temor.

"¡Pero alguien debe estar al pendiente de él! ¿Qué pasa si tiene fiebre? ¿O si necesita algo?" Bella dijo. Tuve que fingir otro ataque de tos… la idea de un vampiro con fiebre era demasiado divertida para resistirse. "Aunque… si tu pudieras cuidarlo…" continuó Bella.

Me reí de nuevo –a este paso, Charlie creería que tenía neumonía-. La mente de Charlie estaba confusa, tratando de decidir qué opción era peor. _'¿YO? ¿Cuidarlo a ÉL? Lo dudo… no soy bueno para eso, y ella lo sabe. Pero la idea de esos dos en una habitación… ¿Qué haré? Demonios, me atrapó' _Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella continuó con un tono más suave.

"Mira, papá. Sé que tienes una actitud sobre protectora conmigo, y lo aprecio pero ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre confianza? ¿Cuándo dijiste que intentarías tener una mente abierta? Puedes confiar en mí; solo quiero estar cerca de él en caso de que me necesite, no vamos a hacer nada malo… yo dormiré en la bolsa de dormir. ¿Por favor?" dijo ella. Bueno, si había perdido puntos con su comentario anterior, ciertamente había ganado el doble con éste. Y ella cree que no puede ganar una discusión… la mente de Charlie aún estaba indecisa, pero ya podía ver una victoria. Obviamente, quería confiar en ella. _'¿y porque no debería? Es honesta y madura' _pensé.

Charlie suspiró, derrotado. "De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Pero voy a estar vigilándolos… confío en ti, Bella, pero no en _él_" dijo, mirándome con desconfianza. Después caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó caer con un sonoro suspiro de desagrado. La discusión había terminado.

**BPOV**

No podía creer que hubiera ganado mi pequeña discusión. Creí que Charlie se pondría como loco y prácticamente echaría a Edward de la casa. Suspiré y lo miré, sonriendo.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dije una vez que estuvimos en mi habitación.

"Bueno, mi habilidad es muy útil para eso" dijo él, riéndose. "Pero realmente va a vigilarnos, así que será mejor que duermas en la bolsa" hice un gesto de desagrado ante eso; yo quería dormir en sus brazos.

"Supongo que sí. Al menos permitió que te quedaras" dije. De pronto, se puso serio.

"No era realmente necesario. No me gusta que pelees con tu padre por mi culpa. Lo lamento" dijo él. Veamos: estaba herido –una experiencia totalmente nueva para él-, perseguido por un extraño lobo, ¿y se estaba preocupando por _mi_?

"Basta, Edward. Quiero que te quedes, y mi papá tendrá que acostumbrarse a la idea" dije, sonrojándome. Él rió de nuevo.

"Ahora dime, ¿Cómo pasó?" pregunté. Me miró; era obvio que no quería decírmelo, pero tenía que saber… ¿Qué tal si era alguno de mis amigos? La idea me dio escalofríos.

"De acuerdo" dijo, y comenzó a hablar.

----------------------------------------

En el bosque, un lobo negro yacía bajo un árbol. El cazador estaba furioso; ¿Cómo había conseguido escapar el vampiro? Gruñó de dolor y rabia, indignado por su fracaso y por el hecho de que el vampiro había conseguido herirlo. Haría que el chupasangre pagara por ello, tan pronto como estuviera recuperado… tenía que hacerlo. Aun recordaba la escena frente a él, hace tantos años:

Un hombre yaciendo en el suelo, inmóvil, muerto… una figura de pie junto a él, una figura con cabello cobrizo y feroces ojos rojos… el vampiro y su presa, el monstruo y su amigo. Si, se aseguraría de tomar venganza.

De pronto, creyó ver una figura moverse no muy lejos de él. La ignoró, creyendo que era sólo un animal, y se durmió.

_**Ha! Supongo que no esperaban eso! :P sip, mi cazador quiere venganza… pero no les voy a decir todo ahora (soy cruel XD) La discusión con Charlie fue muy divertida de escribir –principalmente gracias al don de Edward- Quizás lo describí muy… malo? No se; creo q es un buen hombre, pero Edward no le cae bien y, aceptémoslo, cualquier padre se opondría a la idea de que su hija compartiera cuarto con su sexy novio :P. **_

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	4. Problemas alimenticios

"Problemas alimenticios"

**EPOV**

El dolor era algo que definitivamente no había extrañado en mi 'vida'.

Ahora que Bella estaba abajo con Charlie, desayunando, podía permitirme sentirlo. No quería que Bella me viera sufrir, eso la preocuparía. Yo mismo estaba preocupado y asustado también, pero ella nunca lo sabría. Mi costado y mi pierna dolían mucho, y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarle ver cómo me sentía en realidad. Ninguno de nosotros había sido herido antes (a excepción de Jasper, pero sus recuerdos no ofrecían mucho alivio). Quisiera que Carlisle estuviera aquí… por cierto, ¿porqué no estaban aquí? Seguramente Alice me habría visto herido, así que ¿por qué no habían vuelto? Quizás ella no había visto nada, considerando que el atacante –my atacante… sonaba tan extraño- era un hombre lobo. Pero, ¿significaba eso que aún existía una conexión entre los dos? ¿Nuestros futuros estaban aún tan unidos que ella no podía ver?

Ese pensamiento me devolvió mis dudas sobre el lobo. Los comentarios que Bella hizo anoche me hicieron notar que no podía ser un miembro de la manada Quileute (se apegaban estrictamente al tratado). Así que, ¿quién era? ¿Por qué había venido a Forks? Parecía bastante experimentado, y mucho más astuto que Jacob y sus compañeros, así que debía haber vivido mucho… Me pregunté si la manada de Sam lo encontraría, y lo que harían cuando lo hicieran. ¿Recibirlo como a uno de los suyos? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿_Ayudarlo_? Dejé de pensar en ello, frustrado; era muy molesto no saber.

Quizás podría salir a cazar. Después de todo, lo necesitaba para sentirme mejor. Pero otra parte de mi mente –la que sentía el dolor, supongo- se oponía a ello… además, ¿qué pasaría si el lobo me rastreaba? Podría descubrir donde había estado, quizás decidiría atacar a Bella… no, esperaría hasta saber más antes de salir de nuevo. De pronto, la inusualmente sonora mente de Charlie interrumpió mi meditación. Estaba pensando en ser más amable conmigo, por el bien de Bella… interesante; jamás creí que decidiría luchar contra su desagrado hacia mí algún día –después de todo, me lo merecía, en más formas de las que pudiera imaginar-. Estaba preocupado de que yo no tuviera hambre… un momento, no me gustó el curso que tomó su mente. Vaya. Esto iba a ser desagradable. _Muy_ desagradable.

**BPOV**

Observé a mi papá con una mezcla de mal humor y diversión. Edward tenía razón; había ido a vigilarnos al menos 5 veces durante la noche, y se sentía evidentemente aliviado cada vez que me veía en la bolsa de dormir cerca de mi cama, donde Edward fingía dormir. Si supiera que, después de cada visita, regresaba a mi cama y al abrazo de Edward… el recuerdo de su cuerpo yaciendo junto a mi, de sus manos que me tocaban mientras dormía, o su suave voz cuando me cantaba mi canción… debería dejar de pensar en eso o probablemente terminaría haciendo exactamente lo que Charlie temía. Se pondría como loco.

"¿No va a bajar?" preguntó Charlie. ¿Ahora estaba preocupado por Edward? Debí haberle dado más crédito; después de todo, era un buen hombre.

"No… um… dijo que no tenía hambre" dije con rapidez. Si supiera qué era exactamente lo que Edward necesitaba comer…

Charlie enarcó una ceja. "Debiste haberlo obligado… necesita comer para recuperarse" dijo. Tuve que ocultar una risita; la idea de que _yo_ obligara a Edward a hacer algo era simplemente divertida.

"Está bien, papá. Comerá más tarde" dije, pero la mirada de Charlie era extraña. ¿Convicción? ¿Determinación?

"¿Eso era para él?" preguntó señalando la charola que yo había colocado sobre la mesa. Solo tenía un plato de cereal y algo de pan tostado.

"Err… si" mentí. De hecho, era para mí. Había planeado subir con ella y pretender que él se la comía, mientras que realmente iba a hacerlo yo… después se me ocurrió decir que no estaba hambriento, pero había olvidado ocultar la charola.

"Quizás yo debería obligarlo, ya que tú no tienes el valor para hacerlo. Necesita comer" dijo mi padre. Traté de mantener una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero dudaba que estuviera teniendo éxito. Aún recordaba la forma en que Edward había mirado mi desayuno hace algún tiempo… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mi papá se levanto y, con la charola en las manos, se dirigió hacia mi habitación.

No me sorprendió encontrar a Edward recostado en la cama, fingiendo estar enfermo. Debió haber escuchado los pensamientos de mi padre, pues su rostro tenía una leve expresión de asco.

"Bella me dijo que no quieres comer" Charlie dijo, tratando de sonar más amigable. Estaba sorprendida.

"No se preocupe, Charlie. Comeré más tarde" le dijo Edward, pero mi papá era casi tan terco como él.

"¡Vamos! Necesitas comer" dijo Charlie, colocando la charola sobre las piernas de Edward. Si, definitivamente era tan terco como él. La forma en que Edward miraba a mi papá era extraña; parecía conmovido por el gesto, a pesar del problema… así que mi papá _realmente_ estaba tratando de ser más amable. Me conmoví también, pues sabía que lo estaba intentado solo por mí… pero no pude evitar sentir pena por Edward; si tan solo Charlie supiera lo que le estaba pidiendo a mi pobre vampiro…

Edward suspiró, fingió un ataque de tos, y sujetó la cuchara. Charlie lo miraba atentamente; estaba determinado a verlo comer algo. Edward me miró y, valientemente, comenzó a 'comerse' el cereal.

"No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" preguntó mi papá. Si supiera… pero Edward se limitó a sonreírle educadamente.

"Asegúrate de que se lo coma todo, Bella. Tengo que irme" dijo Charlie, y se retiró después de que yo asentí, incapaz de decir algo.

Una vez que se fue, Edward hizo un gesto de asco y alejó la charola tanto como pudo.

"Lo siento" dije.

"Esta bien, Bella. No podía rehusarme; después de todo, estaba preocupado por mi salud… me hubiera sentido mal de no aceptar el gesto, especialmente considerando que no le caigo muy bien" dijo él, pero su rostro aún mostraba desagrado.

Así que por eso se había conmovido. "Al menos nunca dudará que eres humano" dije. Se río, pero se detuvo bruscamente y cerró los ojos.

"¿Aún te duele?" le pregunté, preocupada.

"No mucho" respondió. Mentiroso. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que protegerme?

"Escucha, quisiera ir a La Push. Quizás Sam o Seth saben algo sobre el hombre lobo, y quiero preguntarles. ¿Vas a estar bien?" le dije.

"Bella, soy más fuerte que cualquier ser humano. Por supuesto que estaré bien… solo ten cuidado" dijo. Era obvio que la idea de que yo visitara La Push lo ponía ansioso, pero al menos ahora confiaba lo suficiente en ellos –especialmente por su amistad con Seth- para permitirme ir.

De repente, Edward sujetó mi muñeca y me atrajo hacia él. Me besó intensamente… su perfume llenó mi nariz, y sentí la suavidad de su boca en la mía. Toqué su piel helada, disfrutando la sensación. Lo olvidé todo excepto a él; no deseaba nada más que quedarme ahí para siempre… De nuevo, olvidé respirar, y estaba algo mareada cuando se detuvo.

"No tardes mucho…" dijo él, con un tono tan seductor que casi que hizo olvidar mi propósito y quedarme con él. Pero tenía que ir; si había alguien que pudiera saber algo sobre el misterioso cazador, esa era la tribu Quileute.

_**Soy mala!!! Pobre Edward, no pude resistir la idea… y Charlie ES una buena persona, seguro que tarde o temprano terminaría preocupándose por él (a su pesar :P) Y esperen a ver lo que sigue… pobre vampiro, va a ser difícil ocultar su identidad U-.-**_

_**Por favor, envíen Reviews!! Me alegran el dia! (y me inspiran a continuar :P)**_


	5. Problema

"Problemas"

**BPOV**

Cuando llegué a La Push, sentí la habitual tristeza. No podía evitar sentirme culpable cuando pensaba en Jacob. No me arrepentía de mi elección, pero me sentía mal al saber que lo estaba lastimando más de lo que merecía… desearía que, algún día, Jake encontrara alguien a quien amar…

No me di cuenta de que estaba ya fuera de mi auto hasta que oí una voz familiar que me saludaba.

"¡Hola, Bella!" dijo Seth, animado. Que suerte, exactamente el chico que estaba buscando.

"Oh, hola Seth" dije, todavía pensando en Jacob.

"Jacob no ha llamado todavía, lo siento… ¿Pero como está Edward?" preguntó Seth. Se sentía tan bien escucharlo hablar de Edward tan a la ligera, como verdaderos amigos… ¿Por qué no podía el resto actuar así? Un segundo… ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso sabía…?

Debió haber adivinado mi confusión. "¡Oh! Charlie estuvo aquí esta mañana. Le dijo a Billy que Edward estaba…hum… 'enfermo' y que se estaba quedando en tu casa. Por supuesto, Billy le dijo a Sam, y todos lo supimos" dijo Seth. Así que lo sabía… Por un momento, me pregunté lo que los chicos pensarían de mí. ¿Traidora?

"¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?" pregunté. No es que no confiara en los chicos, pero en este momento no deseaba hablar frente a alguien que pensara en Edward como un monstruo… así que Seth era la única opción. Él asintió, y ambos caminamos hacia la playa.

Una vez que me aseguré de que estábamos solos, estaba lista para empezar. No esperaba que Seth lo hiciera primero.

"Así que… ¿Cómo está Edward? ¿Esta bien?" preguntó Seth, serio.

"Bueno, no realmente. Fue atacado por un hombre lobo… está herido" dije, tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de mis sentimientos al respecto. Seth suspiró. "¿Entonces lo sabías?" pregunté, sorprendida de nuevo.

"No exactamente. Sam encontró un lobo solitario ayer… se rehusó a venir a La Push, pero dijo que fue atacado por un vampiro. Obviamente, Sam esta molesto" dijo Seth. Era peor de lo que esperaba; si Sam creía que Edward había comenzado una pelea, ¿rompería el tratado? ¿Iniciaría una guerra?

"¿Entonces no es uno de los suyos?" pregunté.

"No. Estamos muy confundidos. Creíamos que éramos los únicos capaces de transformarnos, y luego llega este tipo y nos demuestra lo contrario…" respondió Seth, frustrado.

"¿Sam ha dicho algo al respecto?"

"Si. Sam habló con él esta mañana, cuando le ofreció algo de comer" Seth se detuvo.

"¿No te permite decírmelo?" pregunté.

"No, no es eso… no lo ha prohibido –aún- pero no sé… tal vez se enoje conmigo" dijo Seth. Esperé mientras tomaba una decisión; no sabía si su amistad con Edward era tan fuerte. Seth suspiró.

"Bien, voy a decirte, pero promete que no se lo dirás a Sam ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó. Yo asentí; dudaba que Sam quisiera hablar conmigo ahora.

"Bueno, dijo que su nombre era Alphonse, y solo añadió que el vampiro lo atacó en el bosque… lo dijo dando a entender que el vampiro atacó sin razón alguna. Sam esta indeciso; cree que eso significa que rompieron el tratado y que deberíamos atacar. La mayoría está de acuerdo. Honestamente, yo no estoy seguro. Digo, no lo conocemos, y los Cullen no han roto la paz en todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora?" dijo Seth.

No pude responder. Como temía, el odio de Sam hacia los vampiros estaba a punto de causar problemas. Pero mi miedo se mezclaba con furia hacia el extraño cazador que ni siquiera conocía… ¡Estaba tratando de manipular a Sam para lastimar a Edward! Estaba furiosa; ¡Edward _nunca_ atacaría a alguien sin provocación! ¿Cómo podía Sam creerlo tan fácilmente?

"Escucha, Bella. Esto es serio. Si Sam decide atacar, no habrá nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo. Dime la versión de Edward, Bella. ¿Realmente atacó primero?" preguntó Seth. Parecía preocupado no solo por sus amigos, sino también por Edward –eso todavía era extraño… un vampiro y un hombre lobo como amigos-.

Le conté todo lo que Edward me había dicho anoche; cómo se había lastimado y porque había herido al cazador. Seth escuchó en silencio, pero no supe lo que pensaba; por un momento, deseé tener el don de Edward. Me miró cuando terminé.

"Te creo" dijo, "En realidad, encaja. El hombre evita cualquier intento de obtener detalles sobre lo que pasó, y ciertamente parece deseoso de atacar" concluyó Seth, más para sí mismo que para mí.

"¿Crees que esté siguiendo a Edward?" pregunté.

"Eso parece. No sabe su nombre, pero le dio a Sam una descripción exacta de él… parece algo obsesionado." Dijo él. ¿Obsesionado? ¿Por qué estaba tan determinado a matar –temblé ante la palabra- a Edward? Él no había hecho nada.

"Edward está en tu casa, ¿cierto?" asentí. "Creo que debe quedarse ahí por el momento. Como dije, Sam aún no ha dado ninguna orden, pero está vigilando el bosque… y esta molesto. Realmente cree que Edward no debió herir al cazador, sin importar las circunstancias. Pero no puede hacerle nada si está contigo" dijo Seth. Eso ya lo sabía; Sam no querría lastimar a Jacob, aún si no estaba aquí.

"Trataré de decirle a Sam lo que sucedió según Edward. Espero que sospeche lo suficiente como para esperar hasta descubrir más. Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo hacer" dijo. Vi claramente en su rostro que no deseaba una guerra; no después de haber luchado al lado de los Cullen y descubrir que no eran tan malos como creía.

"Gracias, Seth… por todo" dije, conmovida. "Tengo que irme… quiero ver como sigue Edward. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si. Saluda a Edward de mi parte… espero que se mejore" dijo Seth.

"Lo hare Quizás puedas ir a visitarlo" lo invité. Sabia que probablemente no podría hacerlo, pero me sonrió como si la idea le agradara.

"Tal vez" dijo.

Una vez que estuve en mi auto, me pregunté porque el resto de ellos no podía ser tan abierto. Sam, Embry, Jacob… ¿Por qué no podían hacer a un lado sus prejuicios y ser amigos? Suspiré; supongo que debe ser difícil luchar contra los instintos, ¿pero no era eso exactamente lo que había hecho Edward? ¿Luchar contra su sed y sus instintos para estar conmigo? Quizás, algún día, ellos lo harían también.

-----------------------------------

El cazador suspiró. Al menos el esfuerzo para moverse había valido la pena. Había visto a la chica, la había escuchado hablar con ese chico sobre un vampiro… un vampiro herido. Debía ser el que estaba buscando. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Bella? Si, ése era. A pesar de su frustración –aún estaba demasiado herido como para intentar seguirla- podía sentir que su venganza estaba cerca. Podría reconocer su olor, rastrearla, y entonces… todo terminaría para ellos.

_**Definitivamente soy mala… pero no se preocupen, habrá más diversión antes del drama!!:P No sé como reaccionaria Sam a esa situación, pero creo que odia tanto a los vampiros que su prejuicio lo haría considerar culpable a Edward, pero es lo bastante sabio como para esperar… supongo. Me cae bien Seth… realmente se olvido de toda esa tontería de 'los vampiros son enemigos' y ve a Edward como amigo (YEAY, Seth!)**_

_**Y más misterio al final… saben que Bella es un imán para el peligro (buena definición, Edward :P) no esperaban que estuviera a salvo, verdad? Además, los lobos me dieron una excusa para mantener a Edward en su casa… q envidia! Mwajaja!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, son los mejores!! **_


	6. Error

"Error"

**EPOV**

Estaba aburrido. MUY aburrido.

Normalmente, estaría corriendo afuera, o tocando el piano, o cazando… pero como le había prometido a Bella quedarme –y el dolor le daba la razón en ello- no tenía nada que hacer. Además, aún estaba preocupado por el cazador. Lo poco de su mente que pude leer estaba lleno de odio hacia mí… eso era comprensible, pero también había un deseo de venganza. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

Necesitaba cazar. Podía sentir como me debilitaba… lo que significaba que mis heridas no estaban mejorando; de hecho, dolían demasiado. Y Bella aún no había llegado… estaba empezando a preocuparme; quizás debí haber ido con ella. De acuerdo, necesitaba una distracción, urgentemente… tal vez debería intentar ver la tv; su sonido podría distraerme lo suficiente.

Bajé las escaleras en un segundo, usando mi velocidad vampírica. De inmediato lamenté la elección cuando mi costado y mi pierna protestaron ante el movimiento. Me senté en el sofá con un suspiro y esperé a que el dolor disminuyera. NECESITABA cazar, o esto empeoraría. Encontré el control remoto y encendí la TV, sin prestarle atención. ¿Y si voy a buscar a Bella? ¿Y si ella estaba…? Suspiré de nuevo. Tenía que controlar mi ansiedad; nada malo le pasaría en La Push… supongo.

'_Justo cuando creí que lo tenía todo… debí haber puesto ese documento en mi auto'_

¿La mente de Charlie? ¿No debería estar en la estación? Oh, bueno… espero que no trate de obligarme a comer de nuevo. Aún conservaba la horrible memoria del sabor en mi boca, y las desagradables consecuencias –tuve que 'vomitarlo'-. Por supuesto, Charlie entro en la casa momentos después. Caminó directamente hacia el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con uno de sus oficiales. Aparentemente había olvidado un documento importante aquí y necesitaba saber exactamente cual era, así que el otro hombre le pidió que esperara aquí un momento; llamaría en un minuto para decírselo.

'_Grandioso' _pensó Charlie. Finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y avanzó hacia el sofá. Agradecí mentalmente a todos los dioses existentes por haber tenido la buena idea de limpiar toda la sangre de mi ropa horas antes… eso hubiera sido imposible de explicar. Se acercó a mí, claramente incómodo.

"Buenas tardes, Charlie" dije.

'_¡Genial! Está aquí, ¿ahora qué? No puedo ignorarlo ahora… tranquilo… piensa en Bella… piensa en Bella…'_

Tuve que fingir un ataque de tos para ocultar mi risa. Realmente era difícil para Charlie ser más amable conmigo –de nuevo, no lo culpaba por ello- pero me sentí conmovido. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo sólo para hacer feliz a Bella, lo que me hacía feliz a _mí_ también. Se sentó a mi lado, lo más lejos que permitía el sofá.

"Deberías estar en cama" dijo él.

"Estaba aburrido" respondí. Después de todo, era cierto.

"No luces muy bien… ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó. _Si. Bueno, aparte de haber sido atacado por un hombre lobo y tener dos heridas que duelen horriblemente y, ¡oh, si! Estar terriblemente sediento –de sangre- pues si, estoy bien.' _Pensé con sarcasmo, pero no pude evitar sentirme agradecido; realmente estaba preocupado por mí.

"Si. No se preocupe, Charlie, estaré bien" respondí. Reí –tosí- de nuevo; la siguiente pregunta de Charlie era una buena.

"¿Ya llamaste a tu padre? Estoy seguro de que estaría muy preocupado si supiera que estás enfermo" dijo Charlie. Si, estaría muy preocupado si supiera. Esme seguramente se pondría frenética de preocupación… por eso aún no los había llamado. Bueno, por eso y por el peligro del cazador.

"No. No es nada serio, de verdad. No quiero preocupar a mi familia" dije. De nuevo, era la verdad… más o menos.

'_El chico no es tan malo, después de todo. Trata de no preocupar a su familia… pero de verdad se ve mal. Me pregunto si sólo es un resfriado' _Pensó Charlie. No me extrañó; considerando que había perdido la sangre que había consumido –gracias a ese lobo- estaba prácticamente muerto de hambre. Las ojeras bajo mis ojos eran más oscuras, y mi piel más pálida; seguramente lo había notado.

Vi lo que planeaba hacer en su mente, pero no pude impedirlo. Lo consideraría descortés, o comenzaría a sospechar. Tocó mi frente con su mano, para revisar si tenía fiebre. La reacción fue inmediata; rápidamente apartó su mano de mi piel helada. Dejé de respirar, esperando que su mente revelara que tan malo era.

_¡Dios mío! ¡Está tan frío! ¿Qué ha estado haciendo? ¿Jugando con hielo? Con razón está tan pálido… ¡definitivamente, eso NO es un simple resfriado! Debería ver a un doctor, quizás pueda llamar a alguien…'_

Me sentí aliviado. Al menos había atribuido la frialdad de mi piel a mi 'enfermedad'. Pero eso solo significaba más problemas: ¿qué haría si decidía llamar a un doctor? Hay muchas cosas que dicho hombre encontraría anormales… era hora de la retirada, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me levanté lentamente, tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía, mientras Charlie me observaba con atención. Ni siquiera trató de ocultar su preocupación.

"Quizás tenga razón. Debería estar recostado" dije, y caminé con rapidez hacia las escaleras. Otro error. En mi intento por escapar del análisis de Charlie, me había movido más rápido de lo normal, más rápido de lo que mi pierna permitía por el momento. Esta vez, el dolor fue demasiado, y sujeté el barandal de las escaleras para apoyarme, apretándolo con más fuerza de la que debía… tronó un poco. Charlie escuchó el sonido y se levantó para verme, apoyado ahí con una expresión de dolor.

'_Definitivamente necesita un doctor… ni siquiera había notado que siente dolor. ¿Y porque se sostiene del barandal? ¿Se siente demasiado débil para caminar? Si, en definitiva voy a llamar a un doctor. Lástima que su padre no esté aquí…'_

Eso era todo. Mi perdición. En mi intento de escapar, había empeorado las cosas… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Charlie se acercó con el brazo extendido, obviamente para intentar ayudarme; pero no podía permitir que me tocara de nuevo, no podía cometer otro error fatal.

"¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?" La voz de Bella me salvó. Supongo que tenía más suerte de la que creía.

"¡Bella! Nada, olvidé algo y encontré a Edward aquí… iba a ayudarlo a subir las escaleras; parece que no se siente muy bien" respondió Charlie. _'Eso es… piensa en Bella… ser más amable con él no fue tan difícil como pensaba… quizás he sido muy duro con él' _Era difícil evitar el contacto con él cuando su mente decía esas cosas. Me sentiría mal si lastimara sus sentimientos recientemente descubiertos.

Bella me miró, preocupada. A diferencia de su padre, ella sabía exactamente lo que sucedía conmigo. Sonó el teléfono; otro golpe de suerte.

"No te preocupes, papá. Yo lo ayudaré" dijo ella. Gracias a Dios por eso. Bella sujetó mi brazo y fingió ayudarme con las escaleras. Charlie estaba al teléfono, aliviado de librarse de la tarea.

Cuando estuvimos en su habitación, Bella trató de obligarme a recostarme. Simplemente me senté en la cama. Cuando ella hizo lo mismo, tomé su rostro cuidadosamente con mis frías manos y la besé. Era agradable tenerla de vuelta, aún cuando se hubiera ido solo por unas horas. Mi olfato se llenó con su dulce fragancia, y la sensación de su boca suave y cálida contra la mía era ciertamente algo increíble. Si creía que ella era la única que se sentía mareada después de un beso, estaba equivocada. Me detuve después de un momento, cuando mi garganta comenzó a arder. Ella me miró, obviamente tan encantada como yo.

"¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunté con suavidad mientras besaba su cuello. Si de todos modos estaba sediento, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?

"Hum… bien…" murmuró ella con voz temblorosa. Reí, pero me detuve; tenía curiosidad.

"Bueno, dime" le dije. Ella hizo un gesto; obviamente no deseaba que yo me detuviera. Después sonrió de forma sospechosa… y me sentí frustrado; quería saber lo que estaba pensando.

"Te lo diré si me besas de nuevo" dijo ella. Bueno, ese era un precio que podía pagar… con placer.

_**Ven? Les dije que Edward y Charlie en la misma casa traería problemas… pobre Edward :P**_

_**Fue muy interesante escribir un beso desde la perspectiva de Edward. Como ya lei Midnight Sun (o lo q SM ha escrito de el) sé q esta tan fascinado con Bella como ella lo esta con él, y tiene las mismas reacciones –mas o menos, en equivalente vampirico :P- cuando esta cerca de ella… así q decidí intentarlo. ¿Cómo estuvo?**_

_**Por favor, Stephenie… termina Midnight Sun!**__**!! **__**T-T después de leerlo, estoy convencida de que tiene que publicarlo!!! /cruza los dedos/**_

_**Muy bien, basta de parloteo… gracias por leer! **_


	7. Peligro

"Peligro"

El lobo negro se levantó lentamente. Aún estaba algo adolorido, pero se las arreglaría… después de todo, el chupasangre debía estar en peores condiciones. El vampiro no había cazado en todo este tiempo –lo sabía gracias a los recuerdos de Sam sobre su vigilancia-, así que sus heridas estarían lejos de curarse. El cazador solo tenía que rastrear el aroma de la chica y…

Escuchó qué alguien se acercaba, y gruñó como advertencia. Otro lobo surgió de entre los árboles; era Sam.

'_Demasiado tenso… quizás Seth tiene razón' _pensó Sam.

'_¿Quién demonios es Seth?' _preguntó el cazador, Alphonse. Sam lo miro sorprendido. ¿Podía comunicarse con él? ¿Cómo?

"_Puedes…"_

"_Si, puedo. No preguntes… digamos que solía ser uno de los tuyos" _dijo el cazador misteriosamente. Sam dudó… algo andaba mal aquí. No podía confiar en este hombre.

"_Entonces, ¿ya decidiste? ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?" _preguntó Alphonse. Sam simplemente lo miró; había tomado una decisión, sin importar cuanto deseara hacerlo.

"_No" _respondió Sam. El otro lobo lo miró furioso. _"No estamos seguros de los sucesos y, como no quieres darnos más información, hemos decidido esperar hasta que las cosas estén más claras. No podemos arriesgarnos a romper el tratado por error" _dijo Sam. Después de todo, si alguien iba a iniciar una guerra, él prefería que fueran los vampiros. El cazador gruñó.

"_¿Mis heridas no son prueba suficiente?" _preguntó.

"_Bueno, si me dijeras exactamente lo que pasó…" _dijo Sam, confiado. Sabía que Alphonse no deseaba dar detalles, lo que era motivo suficiente para sospechar.

"_¡Tu eres un traidor también! ¡Te pones del lado de los chupasangre contra tu propia gente!"_

"_No estoy seguro de que tu seas parte de 'mi gente'" _respondió Sam con calma. Alphonse había dado a entender que era un descendiente de la tribu, pero podía estar mintiendo también.

"_Bien. No te necesito. Lo haré yo solo, como siempre" _dijo el otro lobo. Sam suspiró; Alphonse estaba loco si creía que podría derrotar él solo a un vampiro… pero quizás, tomando en cuenta la historia de Seth, sí podía. Pensar en Seth hizo recordar a Sam lo que quería decir. Su única advertencia como líder de la manada.

"_Honestamente, no me importa si lo matas o no. Pero debo pedirte algo… no lastimes a la chica. Bella Swan NO debe resultar herida, o te las verás con nosotros" _dijo Sam. El otro lobo lo miró con una mezcla de furia y sorpresa. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Lo había hecho. Alphonse vio en su cabeza la imagen de la chica, Bella Swan… había escuchado ese apellido antes, cuando llegó. Gruñó de placer; ahora no solo tenía su aroma, sino un nombre que rastrear. Sin responder a la advertencia de Sam, se alejó corriendo. Su venganza estaba cerca.

**BPOV**

Estaba muy preocupada por Edward.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que fui a La Push y escuché la advertencia de Seth. Había conseguido evitar que Edward saliera de caza, y hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo cómodo, pero era obvio que no estaba bien. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil fingir que estaba bien; en ocasiones lo veía hacer gestos de dolor, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Sabía que necesitaba alimentarse para recuperarse, pero no podía dejarlo salir y arriesgarme a un encuentro con los hombres lobo.

Suspiré, apretándome aún más contra él. Él suspiró también; como estaba lloviendo afuera, no quería que estuviera tan cerca… creía que me congelaría. Vampiro tonto; eso no me importaba siempre y cuando estuviera en sus brazos, debería saberlo. Acaricié su pecho, disfrutando como siempre la suavidad de su piel y la perfección de sus músculos. Continué hasta encontrar el vendaje que usaba para cubrir su costado herido… aún era extraño verlo ahí; para mi, Edward era invencible –como cualquier vampiro- y esa venda lucía simplemente fuera de lugar en él. La toqué con suavidad, tratando de ver qué tan mal estaba… él se movió casi imperceptiblemente.

"¿Te duele mucho?" pregunté, mirando su hermoso rostro. Sonrió, como hacía siempre que preguntaba eso.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Estoy bien" dijo. Ahora estaba molesta… ¿Por qué no podía admitir que no estaba bien?

"¡No, no lo estás! ¡Deja de pretender que así es!" dije. Edward suspiró. "Mira, sé que no quieres preocuparme, pero sé que no te sientes bien… ¿podrías ser honesto y dejar de pensar en mis sentimientos?" pregunté, con más rudeza de la que deseaba. Estaba frustrada; solo quería que se recuperara.

"No quieres que sea honesto… créeme" dijo Edward, serio. Bueno, al menos había admitido lo mal que se sentía; no era agradable, pero era la verdad.

"Lo siento. Solo quiero que te sientas mejor…" dije, abrazándolo. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mí de inmediato. Aproveché la oportunidad y lo besé con suavidad, para luego colocar mi cabeza en su pecho.

"Yo debería disculparme, no tú. Estoy causando muchos problemas con Charlie… desearía poder salir a cazar" dijo Edward. Típico… siempre pensando en los demás en vez de sí mismo. Tan desinteresado como siempre. Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"¡No puedes salir aún! ¿Qué tal si te encuentras con él? ¿Qué tal si Sam decide atacar?" dije, frenética.

"Solo era una idea. Te prometí quedarme hasta que todo estuviera claro, y no pienso desobedecerte… soy tu prisionero, ¿recuerdas?" dijo con mi sonrisa pícara favorita. Le sonreí también, aunque no pude borrar la preocupación de mis ojos.

"Todo va a estar bien, Bella. No creo que Sam actúe de forma tan impulsiva" dijo, tratando de reconfortarme.

"Eso no esta bien…" dije, y él me miro confundido. "Yo debería estar reconfortándote, no al revés… tú eres el que está lastimado aquí" dije, ocultando mi rostro en su camisa. Él río, pero se detuvo de golpe. Me asusté.

"¿De nuevo? Quizás podríamos intentar con algo de medicina, tengo…" dije, pero no estaba prestando atención. Se veía… ¿asustado?

"Charlie está aquí" dijo. ¿Y? ¿Por qué era tan malo? Pareció adivinar mi pregunta. "No está solo… cumplió su promesa. Está con el doctor Snow, uno de los colegas de Carlisle" dijo con tono resignado. Yo lo miré, aterrorizada… una cosa era ocultarle la verdad a Charlie, otra muy diferente ocultar su naturaleza vampírica a un doctor entrenado.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

_**Oh, Edward!!! Como te hago sufrir!!! Me siento mal… bueno, no tanto :P Ya se, no pasa mucho aquí, pero no se preocupen q actualizo pronto. Caray! Mi cazador es muy misterioso, no creen? :P**_

_**Sobre su nombre, bueno, debo admitir que fue el primero q me vino a la mente; sobre el doctor… tome el suyo de Crepúsculo: Carlisle menciona que tiene que reemplazarlo por un tiempo :P**_

_**Gracias por leer! **_


	8. Visitas

"Visitas"

**EPOV**

Si creía que finalmente estaba a salvo, estaba muy equivocado. Cuando Charlie no llamó a nadie en ese fatídico día, me sentí aliviado; creí que había renunciado a la idea. Debí haberlo sabido… de verdad era terco. Bella me miró con miedo; ella sabía que sería difícil ocultarle ciertas cosas a un médico. Me mantuve en silenció, escuchando la conversación del piso inferior.

"Está arriba, con mi hija" _'Si, por extraño que eso suene' _La mente de Charlie, como siempre, mostraba su disgusto ante mi presencia. Sin embargo, había que reconocerle el esfuerzo; estaba siendo más amable. Si yo fuera humano, esos detalles hubieran resultado muy agradables… pero no lo era, lo que era el problema principal de todo.

'_Mmmm. Que extraño. Nunca había escuchado que Edward se enfermara. Carlisle nunca mencionó algo así… supongo que es reservado' _"Muy bien, yo lo sigo" los pensamientos del Dr. Snow eran potencialmente peligrosos. Había notado que yo nunca me enfermaba… quizás al menos podría usar esto en beneficio de mi familia.

"¿Bella?" dije. Ella me miró de inmediato.

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías llamar a Carlisle?" pregunté. Pareció confundida. "Su número está en mi celular. Dile que tengo un 'resfriado' y que debería llamar al Dr. Snow para decírselo" dije. Esperaba que Carlisle me siguiera el juego.

"Bien. Quizás pueda decirle sutilmente lo que está pasando aquí" dijo Bella. Yo asentí; si podía hacerlo, tal vez era lo mejor. Tendría que decirles tarde o temprano. Bella salió; entró minutos después, pero no estaba sola.

Ambos hombres entraron con ella.

"Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo te sientes? Charlie me dijo que estás enfermo" dijo el Dr. Snow educadamente. Fingí un ataque de tos… no podía hacer otra cosa enfrente de Charlie. _'Bueno, luce un poco pálido, pero nada importante considerando su color natural.'_ Bien. Al menos el doctor no estaba tan impactado como Charlie.

"Es solo un resfriado. Estaba afuera cuando llovió" dije, sonriendo.

'_Dudo que sea solo eso. ¡Está helado, por amor de Dios! _La mente de Charlie. Desearía que pudiera dejarnos solos. Dudaba que pudiera convencer al doctor con él aquí. Detrás de ellos, Bella me observaba con preocupación. El doctor advirtió mi mirada.

"¡Hola! Tu debes ser Bella, la novia de Edward" dijo el doctor, sonriendo. Tuve que fingir otro ataque de tos ante la graciosa escena. Bella se sonrojó –algo malo, pero yo estaba demasiado divertido para que me importara-, y Charlie hizo un gesto muy similar al mío cuando me obligó a comer.

'_Si, desgraciadamente, así es… no, espera… piensa en Bella… cálmate… no es tan malo como creías' _pensó Charlie con fuerza.

'_Bueno, hacen una bonita pareja, aunque parece que su padre no lo aprueba' _Al menos los pensamientos del Dr. Snow eran más amigables.

"Bueno, los dejo solos" dijo Charlie –gracias al cielo- e hizo un significativo gesto hacia Bella, implicando que ella debería hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella se quedó.

"Dime, Edward… ¿cómo te sientes?" comenzó el Dr. Snow, dejando su estetoscopio en la mesita junto a mi cama –la cama de Bella-.

"Ha estado tosiendo mucho, y se siente algo agotado" explicó Bella, distrayendo al doctor. Perfecto. Tomé el estetoscopio en mis manos y lo rompí ligeramente. Lo dejé de nuevo en la mesa antes de que el doctor volteara.

"Bien, veamos… ¡vaya!" dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que su instrumento estaba roto. _'Qué extraño… No me di cuenta de que estaba roto.' _Pensó. Bella me miró y le guiñé un ojo; ella era la única que sabía lo que había sucedido realmente.

"Lo lamento, Edward… parece que está roto" dijo el doctor, disculpándose por su 'error'.

"No se preocupe, Dr. Snow. Después de todo, si mi corazón no estuviera latiendo, yo no estaría aquí, ¿cierto?" dije, y me reí de mi propia broma. Bella me imitó.

"Tienes razón" dijo el doctor. Si supiera… "Bueno, entonces voy a revisar tu temperatura, ¿de acuerdo?" continuó. Rayos. Esa era difícil.

"¡Que coincidencia! Acabo de revisarla, minutos antes de que usted llegara" dijo Bella. Estaba mejorando en su habilidad para mentir… soy una mala influencia para ella. El doctor parecía confundido. _'Bueno, parece que ella lo ha cuidado bien… me pregunto porque Charlie está tan preocupado'. _Bueno, porque me tocó y sintió mi piel helada… solo eso.

"Bien, entonces solo voy a hacer un chequeo rápido" Ahora pasemos al problema número 3. Aún estaba pensando en una forma de evitarlo, cuando el teléfono del Dr. Snow sonó.

"¿Diga? ¡oh, hola, Carlisle!" dijo. Suspiré aliviado. Mi padre sí que había llamado a tiempo. Escuché la conversación en su cabeza.

"_Hola. Bella me llamó hace un momento. ¿Estás con ellos?" _La voz de Carlisle sonaba tranquila. Su sonido me tranquilizó, solo un poco.

"Si. Su padre me dijo que Edward estaba enfermo y vine a revisarlo"

"_Oh, si. No te preocupes, es solo un resfriado. Yo mismo lo revisé antes de irme. Traté de convencerlo de que me dejara quedarme, pero ya lo conoces… no quería que me perdiera mis vacaciones, y no era nada serio" _dijo Carlisle.

"¿De verdad? Entonces no debió haber salido a la lluvia…" dijo el Dr. Snow. Carlisle se mantuvo en silencio; estaba fingiendo sorpresa.

"_¿Qué hizo qué?" _dijo Carlisle, fingiendo estar molesto. De nuevo tuve que ocultar mi risa. _"Supongo que debí haberlo sabido… solo dile que se tome su medicina. Lamento la molestia" _concluyó. El Dr. Snow me miró con desaprobación. _'Debió haber obedecido a su padre'._

"De acuerdo. No te preocupes, se lo diré" respondió el doctor.

"_Gracias. ¿Puedes decirle que voy a llamarlo más tarde?" _

"Claro. Nos vemos"

"_Hasta luego, y gracias de nuevo"_

El Dr. Snow guardó su celular en su bolsillo de nuevo. Suspiré aliviado. Bella me sonrió detrás de él.

"Vaya, Edward, deberías haber escuchado a tu papá. Dice que sigas tomando tu medicina. Supongo que la tienes aquí, ¿cierto?" dijo. Yo asentí… si, claro. "Muy bien. Me pidió que te dijera que llamará más tarde… supongo que eso es todo" _'Quizás debería revisarlo de todas formas… no, creo que Carlisle quiere atender a su hijo personalmente. No lo culpo; cualquier padre se sentiría igual' _Gracias al cielo. Se lo creyó.

Una vez que se fue –y que Charlie se marchó a visitar a Billy- Bella y yo suspiramos. Estuvo cerca. _Muy_ cerca.

"Bueno, eso estuvo cerca" dijo ella. "Por un momento creí que Carlisle no llamaría a tiempo"

"Si, yo también. Por cierto… ¿qué te dijo?" pregunté.

"Bueno, está muy preocupado. Creo que escuché la voz frenética de Esme junto a él… como sea, dijo que te llamaría para saber los detalles" dijo Bella. Por supuesto, Esme estaría angustiada. Me sentí culpable por eso. De pronto, mi celular sonó. Respondí de inmediato, pues seguramente estarían preocupados.

"Muy bien, Edward. Dímelo todo" dijo él, con un tono de evidente preocupación. Respiré profundo, y comencé a hablar.

--------------------------

El cazador estaba cerca de su presa, podía sentirlo. Había resultado fácil encontrar la casa de la chica; su padre era el jefe de la policía, y su aroma era lo bastante claro para seguirlo. Llegó al mismo tiempo que su padre y otro hombre entraban en la casa. Bien. Ahora sabía exactamente donde buscar. Esperó con impaciencia bajo la lluvia constante… esos dos hombres no tenían porque involucrarse, no sabían nada. Esperaría hasta que se marcharan. Finalmente, los dos salieron momentos después. La chica y su novio chupasangre estaban solos, y él estaba herido… con un gruñido de placer, avanzó hacia la casa.

_**Finalmente llegamos a la parte interesante!! :P De verdad, este fue muy difícil de escribir… estuve pensando tanto como Edward en una forma de hacer q el doctor se fuera (espero haya funcionado). Pobre Esme, imaginen su reacción cuando se entero que su hijo adoptivo estaba herido y ella estaba a kilómetros de distancia… y ni puedo imaginar la frustración de Alice cuando descubrió q no vio nada :P**_

_**Sip, el lobo malo finalmente llego… y estamos mas cerca de saber x q odia tanto a Edward (creo q lo hice muy obvio con sus recuerdos –rayos!- o no?) **_

_**Gracias por sus amables comentarios! Me alegran el día!!!**_


	9. Separación

_**Y después de una larga espera… los Cullen! :P**_

"Separación"

**CarlislePOV**

Miré a través de la ventana de mi auto, tratando de calmarme. Cuando Bella me llamó, todos decidimos regresar de inmediato a Forks. Cuando llamé a Edward, ya estábamos a mitad del camino. A mi lado, Esme lucía preocupada –razón suficiente para tratar de calmar mis propias emociones-; la única evidencia de su ansiedad era la forma en que sus manos se movían en su regazo, sujetando cualquier cosa a su alcance. En el asiento trasero, Alice y Jasper estaban en la misma situación (gracias al cielo, Rosalie y Emmet viajaban en su auto)… Alice no podía creer que no hubiera visto nada, y estaba muy molesta por ello. Sentí pena por Jasper; después de todo, él sentía no solo su propia preocupación y miedo, sino el de los demás.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no nos llamó? ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!" dijo Alice. Estaba prácticamente gritando. Jasper suspiró.

"Quizás creyó que estaríamos en peligro" dijo él.

"¡Grandioso! ¿Por qué tiene que comportarse así? Debió saber que no podría ver nada… ¡Debió haberme dicho! ¡Argh! ¡Él sabe lo frustrante que es no ver!" continuó Alice. Finalmente, Jasper se dio cuenta de que no podría calmarla, a pesar de su talento, y se enfocó en el camino.

A mi lado, Esme volteó a verme. Si pudiera producir lágrimas, seguramente estaría llorando.

"Espero que Edward esté bien. No debimos dejarlo solo" dijo Esme. Por supuesto, estaba pensando como la madre que era para él. Yo había estado reticente también pero, después de todo, Edward tenía un siglo de edad… confiaba en él.

"No te preocupes, Esme. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien" dije, esperando que me creyera. De hecho, desde que lo había llamado, sentía que algo estaba mal… temía por él, mi primer compañero, mi _hijo_. Claro que no podía mostrarlo a los demás; yo era la cabeza de mi familia, el líder de mi aquelarre, tenía que ser fuerte para ellos. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento… como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar. Solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

**BPOV**

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá, viendo una película. Después del incidente con el doctor, ambos necesitábamos algo para relajarnos. Después de un rato, nos estábamos riendo de todo el asunto. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, junto a él, con su brazo protector alrededor de mis hombros. Me hizo olvidar por un momento que debería estar preocupada.

"Dime, ¿Qué estaba pensando Charlie cuando el doctor dijo que era tu novia?" pregunté, curiosa. La expresión de mi padre había sido graciosa. Edward rió.

"Estaba imaginando la idea de nosotros dos en tu habitación de nuevo… honestamente, no creí que pensara tan mal de mí" dijo sonriendo.

"Bueno, tiene unos cuantos prejuicios, ¿no crees? Además, cualquier padre se preocuparía… imagina a Esme en la misma situación" dije, sonriendo. SI Esme fuera humana, y SI sus hijos fueran tan débiles. Edward rió de nuevo.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron. Afortunadamente aún había algo de luz de día afuera, pero me acerqué más a Edward. Seguramente mi novio vampiro no se sentiría asustado por la oscuridad, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, me sorprendí al sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba. Al principio creí que lo había lastimado, pues sus heridas seguían ahí, pero al ver su rostro supe que no era así… se veía muy serio; me hizo recordar aquella vez en el claro, cuando James había mostrado su deseo de matarme.

"¿Edward?" pregunté.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una enorme figura emergió desde la ventana. Un lobo negro y fiero. Edward inmediatamente me sujetó y me empujó lejos de su camino, gruñendo ferozmente al lobo. Se parecía mucho a Sam, pero la reacción de Edward me hizo ver que se trataba del cazador, el que lo había herido. El lobo nos atacó de inmediato; Edward me empujó detrás de él y atacó también.

"¡Edward, no!"Grité, aterrada. Aún estaba herido, ¿Cómo iba a atacar? Pero ambos habían comenzado a luchar. Edward consiguió golpear al lobo con tal fuerza que lo lanzó contra la pared. Incluso creí escuchar un tronido… ¿le había roto los huesos? Edward sujetó mi mano y casi me arrastró hacia afuera.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. De nuevo, me molestó un poco su actitud desinteresada, pero estaba tan impactada que solo asentí. Entonces él buscó entre los árboles frente a nosotros, pero yo no tenia idea de qué. De pronto, se detuvo. Había encontrado lo que esperaba.

"¡Seth!" gritó. ¿Seth? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Pero, por supuesto, vi al lobo color arena emerger del bosque. Me pregunté porque estaba aquí… como si adivinara mi pregunta, Edward explicó con rapidez.

"Sam no confía en el cazador. Envió a Seth aquí para asegurarse de que no te lastimara" dijo. Fruncí el ceño; podía ver hacia donde se dirigía su plan. "Tu te iras con él, yo me encargaré del cazador" dijo. Justo lo que me temía.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!" le rogué. No podía escuchar al cazador dentro de la casa, pero estaba segura de que saldría pronto. Seth miró a Edward.

"Prométemelo" le dijo él. Seth movió su enorme cabeza para asentir.

"No, Edward. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor!" rogué de nuevo. No podía dejar que se fuera solo, ¿Qué tal si…? No, no podía enfrentarse al cazador, no así, no en su condición actual. Comencé a llorar. Edward tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciando mis mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas.

"No te preocupes, Bella. No va a hacerte daño…" comenzó, pero lo interrumpí.

"¡No estoy preocupada por mi!" le grité.

"Todo estará bien. Yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo… te veré después, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo tratando de calmarme. Después, me besó apasionadamente, y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos para responder. A pesar del mareo habitual, pude notar que él estaba asustado también, y que me estaba besando como despedida. Me rehusé a creerlo, pero ¿y si así era? ¿Y si ese horrible lobo mataba a Edward? La idea envió nuevas lágrimas a mis ojos. De repente, Edward interrumpió el beso.

"Esta despierto. Deben irse ahora" dijo, la urgencia obvia en su voz aterciopelada. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me levantó y me colocó a lomos de Seth. Normalmente, eso me hubiera avergonzado, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

"Te veré después, lo prometo" me dijo Edward, y sus ojos negros estaban llenos de amor y convicción. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a luchar para regresar a mí. "¡Vete, Seth! ¡No lo olvides!" dijo Edward. Seth gruñó y lo miró de nuevo.

"Si, tu también. No te preocupes, lo haré" dijo Edward. Entonces Seth comenzó a correr al tiempo que una figura negra salía de mi casa. Volteé a verla. Edward empezó a correr en una dirección diferente, y el lobo lo siguió. Sin embargo, giró su enorme cabeza negra para verme por un segundo antes de desaparecer en el bosque, corriendo detrás de mi Edward, de mi amor, de mi vida.

_**Y mas suspensoooo!!! Lamento hacerlos sufrir!!!!**_

_**Y si, comencé a incluir al resto de los Cullen. Los extrañaba!!! Fue difícil estar en los zapatos de Carlisle, digo, ¿Cómo expresar más de 300 años de experiencia y sabiduría? Espero que suene como él U-o-**_

_**No puedo esperar a q salga la película!!! Perdón, tenia q sacar eso de mi sistema :P**_


	10. La historia del cazador

_**Advierto: este capitulo puede causar infartos, crisis nerviosas o deseos de asesinar a la autora… q no se hace responsable x cualquier incidente y esta bien oculta para evitar atentados :P**_

"La historia del cazador"

**BPOV**

Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Podrían haber pasado horas desde que Seth comenzó a correr por el bosque. Los árboles eran solo manchas borrosas para mí, pero ya ni siquiera me sentía mareada. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Edward; se había ido solo a combatir a ese enorme lobo, herido y seguramente débil… cada minuto, me preguntaba si estaría bien. Cientos de horribles imágenes llegaban a mi mente, imágenes de Edward, yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo, o del lobo atacándolo. Suspiré; tenía que confiar en él.

Seth siguió corriendo. Por un momento, me pregunté lo que estaba pensando. Deseé –de nuevo- poder leer mentes como Edward; al menos así podría hablar con Seth. De pronto, gruñó y comenzó a correr más rápido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pero cuando volteé hacia mi derecha, lo supe.

El lobo negro nos estaba siguiendo. Ya estaba corriendo al nivel de Seth, y parecía prepararse para atacar. Me asusté, pero no por mi seguridad… si él estaba aquí, ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Miré de nuevo al cazador: era tan grande que hacia que Seth luciera débil; era incluso más grande que Sam, el líder de la manada. El lobo gruñó y atacó a Seth, que trató de evadirlo sin hacerme caer. El lobo atacó de nuevo, y esta vez empujó a Seth con tanta fuerza que ambos caímos al suelo. Choqué contra un pequeño árbol, mientras que Seth consiguió levantarse con rapidez. Por un momento, me desorienté.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, vi a ambos lobos luchar ferozmente. Sin embargo, el lobo negro parecía tener la ventaja… era evidente que tenía más experiencia y fuerza que Seth. Se movían tan rápido que me era difícil verlos; escuché sus gruñidos cuando se mordían uno al otro, y vi la sangre… quería ayudar, ¿pero como? Vi una pequeña roca cerca de mí, pero dudaba que sirviera de algo.

De repente, Seth cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Pude ver que estaba demasiado herido, ya no podía combatir contra el cazador. El lobo negro se acercó a él, listo para terminar. Sin pensar, recogí la roca y la lancé hacia su cabeza.

"¡Déjalo!" grité. El cazador me miró, y saltó sobre mí en un segundo, con sus enormes colmillos cerca de mi cuello. Gruñó, pero no atacó. Me pregunté lo que estaría pensando. Cerré los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor… pero, en vez de eso, escuché otro gruñido cerca de mí; un gruñido que claramente reconocía y que envió una ola de alivio a mi cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos exactamente cuando Edward apareció de entre los árboles, corriendo hacia el cazador. Lo sujetó del cuello y lo golpeó; de nuevo, el lobo cayó lejos, en la oscuridad del bosque.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" dijo Edward con voz furiosa. Escuché otro sonido… ¿una risa?

El cazador salió de las sombras, pero esta vez era humano. Era alto y fuerte, como todos los chicos Quileute, pero en sus ojos se apreciaba la experiencia. Me resultó familiar, pero no supe porque… como si lo hubiera visto antes.

"¿Quién eres tu para darme órdenes? ¡Chupasangre insolente!" dijo el cazador con odio.

"Vete. Nadie tiene porque resultar herido. Puedes retirarte ahora, en paz, si me prometes nunca molestarnos otra vez" dijo Edward. Al igual que con Riley, estaba ofreciendo una solución pacífica. El cazador rió.

"Deja de fingir que eres el bueno aquí…" dijo el cazador. Cuando yo me reí de sus palabras, me miró. "Y tu… no debiste confiar en él. ¿Cómo puedes amar a un asesino? ¿A un monstruo?" dijo con gesto disgustado.

"¡No es un monstruo! ¡Es mucho mejor que tú!" le grité. Nunca permitiría que alguien llamara a Edward 'monstruo'. Pero el cazador volvió a reír.

"Todavía no lo conoces. Quizás deba refrescarle la memoria… eres un monstruo… he visto lo que haces. ¿Quieres oír mi historia, chupasangre? ¿Para que recuerdes lo que has hecho? ¿Para que esta chica sepa realmente quien eres?" dijo el cazador. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, pero me di cuenta de que se sentía incómodo… los pensamientos del cazador aparentemente no eran muy agradables.

"Hace años, cuando era un niño y vivía en La Push, tenía un amigo. Su nombre era Matt… era como yo, alguien que buscaba su lugar en el mundo, alguien que deseaba vivir su vida y hacer lo que quisiera. Fue la primera persona con la que hablé en libertad, el primero que supo todos mis secretos e ideas… ni siquiera mis padres sabían tanto. Disfrutábamos cada momento que estábamos juntos, y yo lo apreciaba mucho… era como un hermano para mi, alguien que me aceptaba como era sin tratar de cambiarlo. Cuando creció, dejó la reserva. Me sentí muy solo cuando se fue… pronto, seguí sus pasos y me marché también.

"La vida es extraña, ¿no crees? Lo encontré años después. Ambos éramos hombres ahora, pero el lazo era el mismo… era como si fuéramos niños de nuevo. Me sentí muy feliz de encontrarlo, el único que me comprendía. Pasamos varios días juntos, hablando del pasado y de nuestros planes para el futuro. Era feliz de nuevo pero, un día, todo cambió.

"Salí una noche. Sabía que a él le gustaba caminar por las calles a esa hora –supuse que le gustaba la soledad-. Ese día, decidí buscarlo para acompañarlo. Lo vi al otro lado de la calle; estaba con una hermosa mujer y ambos entraron en un callejón sin salida… me quedé donde estaba, pues no deseaba interrumpirlo si estaba con su novia. Esperé un momento, preguntándome porque tardaba tanto, cuando escuché algo que me hizo correr hacia él: su voz, gritando… luego, nada.

Llegué al callejón, y me escondí para ver lo que pasaba. La visión me hizo sentir enfermo… vi a otro hombre, un chico de cabello cobrizo, que sujetaba a mi amigo con ambas manos mientras presionaba su boca contra su cuello. Después, el cuerpo de Matt cayó al suelo, sin vida… el chico levantó la cabeza, y pude ver sus fieros ojos rojos y la sangre que escurría de su boca. La chica estaba muerta también. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, estaba corriendo… corrí sin dirección alguna, desolado. Llegué hasta un edificio abandonado, donde permanecí en silencio, pensando sobre lo que había visto. El dolor por la muerte de Matt se convirtió en furia, odio hacia la criatura que había matado a mi primer y mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y en un momento ya no era humano… era un lobo. Esa fue la primera vez que me transformé."

Observé al cazador, sorprendida. No podía creer que Edward hubiera matado a su amigo. Pero no, no podía odiar a Edward… él me había hablado de esos días, cuando había decidido cazar a los malos y los criminales. Seguramente, ese hombre no era tan bueno como el cazador creía, pero… miré a Edward, y su rostro me partió el corazón. Se veía triste; más que triste, parecía estar en agonía. Lucía aún peor que en esa ocasión, cuando Jane lo torturó… estaba segura de que estaría llorando si pudiera. Estaba paralizado, y miraba al cazador con horror y desesperación. Yo sabía que él aún se sentía mal por esos días, y esto simplemente confirmaba sus temores. Sentí la urgencia de abrazarlo, de decirle que todo estaba bien, de reconfortarlo… pero dudaba que pudiera moverme. ¿Cómo es que el cazador no podía ver el arrepentimiento y la pena en sus ojos?

"De inmediato, me sentí agradecido… este don era exactamente lo que necesitaba para obtener mi venganza. Después de un tiempo, regresé a La Push. Como todos los niños Quileute, crecí con la leyenda de 'Los fríos' y sabía que la criatura debía ser uno de ellos; investigué lo que pude sobre ellos, escuché todos los mitos y leyendas. Me tomó un tiempo, pero me sirvió para aprender a controlar mi nuevo ser… nadie en la tribu supo mi secreto, ni siquiera la mujer que llegué a amar… cuando estuve listo, me marché de nuevo. Busqué pistas en todo el país, señales de que el monstruo había estado ahí. Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza cuando llegué aquí. Irónico, ¿no crees? Todo este tiempo buscándote, y te ocultabas en mi hogar…" continuó el cazador.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, como una estatua, pero sus ojos mostraban todas las emociones con las que lidiaba. Cuando lo miré con atención, me di cuenta de que estaba _temblando_. Nunca lo había visto así, y me sentí furiosa con el cazador por hacerlo sufrir.

"¡Basta! ¡Edward nunca atacó buenas personas! De seguro tu amigo no era tan bueno como crees…" dije, incapaz de controlarme.

"Un violador… era… un violador…" dijo Edward, tan bajo que apenas lo escuché. Parecía estar hablando para sí mismo.

"¡¿Y eso que?! No me importa si era un criminal, ¡era mi amigo! ¿Quién le dio a este chupasangre el derecho de elegir su castigo? Quizás podría haber cambiado ¡merecía una oportunidad!" gritó el cazador. "Pero ahora, finalmente obtendré mi venganza… tu tomaste su vida, y ahora yo tomaré la tuya" concluyó.

Vi como su cuerpo temblaba, y en segundos el lobo negro estaba de vuelta, gruñendo hacia Edward con una furia asesina. Corrió hacia él, listo para matar… pero Edward permaneció paralizado; parecía haber renunciado a la esperanza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento y dolor, de horror y desesperación. Yo quería que se moviera, que se defendiera, pero se veía tan perdido… estaba dispuesto a morir. Con lágrimas en los ojos, grité.

"¡EDWARD!"

_**Mas suspenso! Mwajaja! Bueno, ahora saben x q odia tanto a Edward… no estaba muy segura, pero creí que seria una buena idea poner un predicamento así. Digo, incluso los criminales tienen personas que se preocupan por ellos y los aman ¿no creen? Pero eso no justifica sus acciones; no culpo a Edward por ello (yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar XD)… este capitulo estuvo difícil… sentimientos tan fuertes!!! Y la contradicción… argh! Espero q este bien.**_

_**Les dije que iba a haber angustia, cierto? Pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente verán como Edward reacciona –supera?- esto.**_

_**Gracias por leer! Estamos a punto de ver una batalla!!! Err… ignoren eso ultimo :P**_

_**PD: Por cierto, los prevengo de una vez: esta historia tiene una secuela… Quieren q la traduzca también? (aunq les advierto… es mucho mas dramática q esta… pobre Edward :P)**_


	11. Descubrimiento

"Descubrimiento"

**CarlislePOV**

Corrí por el bosque, con Emmett y Rosalie justo detrás de mí. Habíamos llegado a la casa de Bella, y habíamos visto el desorden dentro. Pudimos captar el aroma… Alice, Jasper y Esme estaban siguiendo el de Edward, mientras que mi grupo seguía el de Bella. Estaba muy preocupado; Edward nunca se separaría de Bella a menos que fuera algo realmente importante. ¿Era tan fuerte este lobo? A mi lado, Emmett miraba al frente, concentrado en su tarea. Nunca lo había visto tan serio… realmente estaba preocupado por su hermano. Rosalie parecía asustada… temerosa de perder a su hermano, a su familia.

Una voz me distrajo abruptamente; un grito tan fuerte y desesperado que me hizo temer lo peor. La voz de Bella se elevó sobre el bosque, gritando el nombre de mi hijo.

"¡EDWARD!"

Nos detuvimos. Emmett me miró con pánico en los ojos, y supe que no podría ocultar el mío más tiempo. ¿Habíamos llegado demasiado tarde?

"Vamos, Emmett. Tenemos que seguir" le ordené, intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez era diferente: vi su ira. Estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a Edward. A mi lado, los ojos de Rosalie mostraban casi la misma furia. Sin una palabra, los tres comenzamos a correr hacia la voz. Seguramente, los demás la habrían escuchado también, y se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar.

'_Por favor, que Edward esté bien' _era todo lo que podía pensar, cuando escuché un gemido de agonía proveniente del mismo lugar.

**EPOV**

Vi como el lobo se acercaba, pero no pude moverme.

Durante toda mi vida inmortal, me había lamentado y sentido avergonzado por los errores en mi pasado, por las vidas que había tomado… ahora podía ver realmente lo que había hecho, y era demasiado para soportarlo. Lo peor de todo era que Bella –mi Bella- lo había escuchado todo; finalmente sabía que yo era un monstruo, y finalmente huiría de mí. Había destruido tanto… él tenía razón, ¿quién era yo para decidir quien vivía o moría? ¿Quién era yo para castigar a alguien? ¿Qué tal si, como el cazador había dicho, podía cambiar si se le daba una oportunidad? Me sentí terrible; deseaba llorar, gritar, escapar de todo. No podía pensar con claridad… el lobo cayó sobre mí, destrozando mi pecho con sus garras, pero ya no me importó… sentí que, después de todo, el cazador no era tan malo; sentí que merecía su venganza. Si, ciertamente yo merecía la muerte…

Pero entonces escuché su voz. Bella gritó mi nombre con tal desesperación que me sentí mal por hacerla sufrir.

"¡EDWARD, POR FAVOR! ¡LUCHA!"

Ella quería que yo luchara… ¿Por qué? ¿Aún me amaba, después de lo que había oído? Giré la cabeza con esfuerzo para mirar su rostro: vi las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el dolor en sus ojos, y… ¿amor? ¿Era posible? ¿Aún me quería? No podía creerlo, pero la forma en que me miró me dijo que AÚN me amaba. Estaba rogándome que viviera, que regresara a su lado, y en ese momento, lo supe… yo _quería_ regresar a su lado. Se lo había prometido, y aparentemente me había perdonado por todos mis errores del pasado. Sentí como la esperanza y la convicción crecían en mi corazón muerto, dándome fuerza y deseos de vivir. Si ella aún me quería a su lado, por todos los dioses existentes que yo lucharía por eso también.

Gruñí hacia el lobo, con tal fiereza que se detuvo a mirarme. De inmediato, lo sujeté por los hombros y lo pateé en el pecho para alejarlo de mí. Cayó con fuerza en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor. Me levanté con rapidez, olvidando mis heridas –viejas y recientes- y enfocándome solo en él. No iba a matarlo, pero iba a ganar sin importar qué. Tenía que hacerlo. Bella me estaba esperando.

**BPOV**

Me sentí aliviada cuando Edward comenzó a luchar. Por un momento creí que se había rendido, que moriría frente a mí. Pero cuando me miró, vi algo en sus ojos –sus ojos negros… había olvidado lo débil que realmente estaba en ese momento- Se había sobrepuesto, y estaba dispuesto a vivir. Ahora estaba frente a frente con el enorme lobo negro, gruñéndole. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ambos atacaron.

Eran tan rápidos que apenas podía ver algo. La mayor parte eran solo destellos borrosos en blanco y negro, una danza aún mas terrible que la de Victoria. Deseé poder ver mejor: ¿Quién estaba ganando? ¿Quién había gemido de dolor? Pero no podía ver con claridad; lo único que podía hacer era mirar, y rezar por que Edward resultara ganador, por que saliera con vida…

**EPOV**

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil. Podía leer los movimientos del lobo en su mente, pero en ocasiones mis heridas evitaban que me moviera lo bastante rápido. Él atacó de nuevo, tratando de alcanzar mi cuello; me moví para evitarlo, pero mi pierna me detuvo… en lugar del cuello, mordió mi hombro, y gruñí de dolor. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, lo sujeté de nuevo y lo lancé hacia el suelo. El cazador se levantó y atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez me moví para esquivarlo. Dio la vuelta y volvió a atacar, y yo hice lo mismo. Me agaché para evadir su enorme cabeza y sujeté sus hombros, gruñendo cuando escuché el familiar tronido. Se movió frenéticamente, tratando de escapar… presionó mi pecho herido con sus patas; el dolor fue tan fuerte que casi me cegó, y él consiguió escapar. El lobo atacó de inmediato, pero yo estaba preparado. Me moví de nuevo a velocidad sobrehumana, ignorando el dolor que causó, y me coloqué detrás de él. Traté de empujarlo hacia el suelo para someterlo, pero era rápido y me evadió justo a tiempo. Sentí el deseo de morderlo, casi lo hice, pero eso hubiera sido peor… después de todo, le había hecho algo terrible, no podía cometer otro error.

El lobo se detuvo, jadeando, mientras la sangre fluía de su hocico. Estaba muy malherido; le había roto algunas costillas, y lo había golpeado muy fuerte en varias ocasiones… pero aún estaba de pie, igual que yo. No, no podía permitirme pensar en mis heridas ahora, tenía que concentrarme. El lobo gruñó y ataco de nuevo, y yo hice lo mismo. Pero esta vez, su mente estaba más activa.

'_¡Demonios! Éste es rápido… quizás demasiado rápido. ¡No! No puedo perder, ¡No ahora! ¿Cómo puede pelear así cuando está herido?' _pensó el cazador, mientras trataba de morder mi cuello. Lo esquivé tan rápido como pude. Tenía razón; yo estaba débil y herido, y el esfuerzo estaba finalmente afectándome –más de una vez, mi visión se había vuelto borrosa por el dolor- pero me rehusaba a perder. Mientras ambos nos movíamos, danzando alrededor, su mente se volvió más frenética y desesperada… estaba perdiendo el control, y yo estaba comenzando a ganar ventaja, pero a un alto precio: ya no pensaba en estrategia, así que era más difícil para mí saber lo que haría después.

'_¿Cómo rayos puede seguir moviéndose tan rápido? ¿Acaso puede leer mi mente?' _Si, si puedo. Avancé y le rompí una de las patas delanteras… él gimió.

'_¡Demonios! Si tan solo ese estúpido chico hubiera decidido ayudar…' _pensó, y vi la forma de lobo de Sam en su cabeza. De pronto, otra mente entró en la suya… una furiosa.

'_¡Cállate, lobo estúpido! ¡No sabes nada de Sam Uley!' _Los pensamientos de Seth se conectaron con el cazador. El chico había estado escuchando, a pesar de sus heridas. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando el cazador se detuvo abruptamente… su mente era confusa, como si estuviera en shock.

'_¿Sam… Uley?'_ pensó, perplejo. Entonces lo supe. Escuché como el cazador repetía su propio nombre una y otra vez, un nombre que nos había ocultado a todos. Alphonse… Alphonse _Uley_.

_**SI! Esperaban algo como ESO?! Digamos q Alphonse estaba tan obsesionado con Edward que no puso atención al nombre de Sam… tonto :P**_

_**La batalla fue difícil de escribir… mas de una vez quise que Edward mordiera al lobo, pero eso lo convertiría en vampiro –creo- o lo hubiera matado (no es q me importe, pero a Edward si… lol). Así q tuve que pensar en una donde Edward solo usara su fuerza física… y no se ha alimentado, y esta herido… -suspiro- me va a odiar después de esto… -Bella mira a Tsuyu ryu-, si, ella también :P**_

_**Estamos cerca (mas o menos) del final! Noooo!!! T-T. **_

_**Gracias x leer!**_


	12. Furia

"Furia"

**EPOV**

Yo estaba tan sorprendido como el cazador –Alphonse- cuando descubrí la conexión en su cabeza. Vi cada ocasión en que había hablado con Sam, su discusión… él sabía que tenía un hijo, pero nunca esperó verlo de nuevo. Él y Sam siempre mantenían su distancia cuando hablaban, así que ninguno había descubierto ese lazo en particular.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Lucha!" escuché la voz desesperada de Bella. Por supuesto, ella no sabía nada… Me distraje con los pensamientos de Alphonse. Eran peligrosos.

'_¡Silencio, niña tonta! ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de todo lo que ha hecho…?' _pensó Alphonse, pero se detuvo cuando leyó la mente de Seth. Vio –y yo junto con él- la unión entre Bella y yo, el amor entre los dos. No le gustó.

'_Entonces… ¡esta chica se volverá parte de ellos pronto! ¡¿Cómo puede desear eso?! Ya no es una humana común… ha traicionado a los suyos. ¡No! Debo detener eso… ¡La destruiré! Un chupasangre menos en el mundo. Veamos como lidia con el dolor que yo sufrí…' _pensó.

Pude ver sus movimientos antes de que hiciera algo. Corrió hacia Bella, que permanecía sentada en el suelo, mirando con terror al enorme lobo. Corrí tan rápido como pude hacia ella. ¡No permitiría que la lastimara!

Ambos llegamos casi al mismo tiempo, Él abrió el hocico, listo para morder el cuello de Bella… yo entendía su odio hacia mí, pero ella… ¿Cómo podía atacar a otro humano tan fácilmente? De pronto, el dolor en mi pierna herida aumentó. Caí, mientras el lobo se acercaba a Bella.

**BPOV**

Vi como el lobo y Edward corrían hacia mí… ¿qué estaba pasando? El lobo saltó, con sus enormes colmillos expuestos. De pronto, Edward cayó a mi lado con un gesto de dolor. Me preparé para sentir el dolor… pero, en vez de eso, escuché un familiar gemido de agonía frente a mí.

Edward había conseguido moverse para colocar un brazo frente a mí, y los colmillos del lobo se clavaron en su piel con furia. El impacto fue tan fuerte que nos empujó a ambos hacia un árbol. El lobo gruñó cuando chocamos; Edward trató de moverme a un lugar seguro, pero el lobo aún tenía su brazo en el hocico… caí sobre mi brazo, y escuché un tronido cuando el lobo empujó a Edward sobre mí… seguramente, mi brazo estaba roto. Sentí el dolor, más de lo que podía soportar; después mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo, y todo se volvió negro.

**EPOV**

Escuché como el brazo de Bella se rompía con el impacto de mi cuerpo sobre ella. Después sentí que su cuerpo se relajaba. Rugí ferozmente al cazador y sujeté su cabeza. Él gimió, pero ya no me importaba… si algo le había pasado a Bella, él moriría. Lo empujé hacia un lado con mi mano, y él soltó mi brazo –afortunadamente no lo desgarró-, después lo alejé tanto como pude. El lobo permaneció quieto por un momento, aparentemente desorientado por mi ataque.

Volteé a ver a Bella. Estaba tan quieta… me asusté. ¿Y si había caído sobre ella con demasiada fuerza? ¿Y si estaba…? De nuevo, sentí deseos de llorar; imaginé mi vida sin ella, una eternidad sin su luz. No podría vivir. ¡Ella no se merecía esto! ¿Cómo pude permitirlo? Si estaba… no, tenía que asegurarme antes de dejarme llevar por el pánico. Moví mi mano frenéticamente sobre su pecho, tratando de sentir su corazón. Mi mano temblaba, per finalmente lo encontré: ahí estaba, su corazón se movía. Suspiré aliviado, y busqué rápidamente alguna señal de que estuviera herida. Su brazo parecía estar roto, así que no lo moví. Acaricié su rostro con una mano, mientras que con la otra buscaba detrás de su cabeza… era algo difícil, considerando que mi mano estaba herida también. Pero parecía ser solo una contusión. Me obligué a detenerme cuando escuché a Alphonse gruñir detrás de mí.

Coloqué la cabeza de Bella suavemente en el suelo, y lo miré con furia. Había lastimado a mi Bella… estaba furioso, más furioso de lo que nunca me había sentido en mi vida. Le rugí de nuevo.

"¡Pagarás por esto, perro!" le grité.

'_¡No te preocupes, sigues tú!' _pensó él, y ambos atacamos.

Nos movimos y golpeamos el uno al otro varias veces, pero esta vez había algo diferente… mezclado con su furia y sus ataques, había otra historia, una que él había recordado cuando me vio acariciar a Bella.

_Recordó una tarde en La Push. Caminaba con una bella mujer, sosteniendo su mano mientras caminaban por la playa. Se sentía feliz… la amaba._

"_¿Entonces no vas a decirme?" preguntó ella. Alphonse evitó su mirada._

"_Te vas, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó ella de nuevo. Él asintió. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un padre de verdad para nuestro hijo?" dijo ella._

"_Tengo cosas que hacer… no puedo quedarme. Sabías que me iría algún día" dijo él, con amargura. Ella se estaba poniendo difícil. Él había sido claro al respecto, pero ella quería algo diferente._

"_Pensé que… tal vez… podrías olvidar…" dijo ella._

"_No puedo" respondió él._

"_¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Y a nuestro hijo? ¡Deberías actuar como su padre en vez de buscar lo que sea que estés buscando!" dijo ella, enojada. Él soltó su mano._

"_Alphonse, por favor…" rogó. Él ni siquiera volteó a verla._

"_Lo siento…" dijo él, y se alejó._

Así que así había sucedido. Había renunciado a todo por venganza. Ahora me sentía aún más apenado… Alphonse había arruinado su oportunidad de ser feliz. Me sentí furioso también… había destruido la familia de Sam y –sin importar mis sentimientos personales sobre el líder de la manada- eso había arruinado su vida. ¿Estaba tratando el cazador de destruir todo lo bueno aquí?

Bella aún estaba inconsciente, podía verla. Él hizo un extraño sonido cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada… ¿estaba riendo? ¿Disfrutaba ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Bella? Le gruñí de nuevo. Lo ataqué, tan rápido que no pudo verme. Lo golpeé con fuerza, rompiendo sus huesos, cualquier parte que pudiera tocar. Ahora ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor; estaba cegado por la ira, deseaba destruirlo, arrancar sus miembros, hacerlo sufrir… pero me detuve. No solo porque recordé a Bella –nunca mataría de nuevo… ella se merecía algo mejor- sino también por que la mente de Seth era más clara, y me hablaba a mi o a la manada, no lo sabía.

'_¿Él es… el padre de Sam? ¿Cómo es posible? El resto se acerca. Sam se acerca. ¡Cielos! ¡Esta furioso!' _dijo Seth. Ambos nos detuvimos de nuevo. Alphonse estaba sorprendido, pero esta vez pude ver claramente la razón… iba a ver a Sam de nuevo –de hecho, ya podía escucharlo- solo que esta vez sabía quien era… su hijo.

Pero yo estaba enfocado en mis propios miedos. Sam estaba furioso. Había lastimado –casi matado- a su padre, sin importar lo bueno que fuera. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

_**Y esto aun no termina! Lol, Pobre Bella, me siento mal por eso… bueno, en realidad no :P **_

_**Y el cazador odia a Bella x q ella ama a Edward –el síndrome Victoria :P- y porque seguramente se convertirá en vampiro pronto; ha… ¡Maldito Alphonse!**_

_**No recuerdo si se menciona en los libros cuando se fue el padre de Sam, así q lo dejo a su imaginación –inserte la edad de Sam aquí- Y Edward esta furioso!!! –Edward mira a Tusyu ryu con ira- O.O por favor, perdóname!!! Te juro q estará bien!!! T-T**_

_**Por favor, comenten… son los mejores lectores!!**_


	13. Encuentro

"Encuentro"

**EPOV**

'_¿El padre… de Sam? ¿Cómo puede ser?' _Seth repetía una y otra vez en su mente. De pronto, detecté más mentes confusas ahí. Los otros lobos se acercaban, junto con Sam, por supuesto.

Me asusté. Anteriormente decidieron no actuar porque no conocían al cazador, pero ahora de seguro habían escuchado de Seth la repentina relación con ellos. ¿Y si decidían atacarme? Difícilmente podría vencerlos solo, ¿y si consideraban que el tratado se había roto? Debía elegir. Aún si me rendía –algo que no deseaba hacer- el cazador aún deseaba matar a Bella, solo porque ella me amaba. No podía permitirlo; lo atacaría, lo derrotaría para evitarlo.

Los lobos estaban cerca, podía escucharlos. Tenía que actuar. El cazador los oyó también, y trató de concentrarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Me moví con rapidez y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, empujándolo hacia el suelo. Ni siquiera gruñó, solo trató de escapar… pero pude sentir que seguía confundido, no podía reaccionar adecuadamente. Finalmente, lo había sometido.

**BPOV**

Desperté lentamente.

Vi que Edward y el lobo permanecían inmóviles de nuevo. No supe lo que pasaba. En un momento, Edward y el lobo habían estado tratando de matarse el uno al otro y, en el siguiente, ambos permanecían inmóviles. Incluso Seth parecía sorprendido… me pregunté la razón; era obvio que habían escuchado algo en la mente de alguien que era tan impactante como para detenerlos.

Además, estaba muy asustada. Cuando dejaron de moverse, finalmente pude observarlos con claridad. Sentí deseos de llorar de nuevo. Edward permanecía de pie, pero hasta yo pude notar que le era difícil mantenerse así; tenía una herida horrible en el pecho, donde el lobo había atacado primero, y otra en su hombro… tenía varios cortes en los brazos y el rostro, producto de las garras y colmillos del cazador; a menudo hacía un gesto de dolor, y observé que intentaba no apoyarse mucho en su pierna herida. El lobo no estaba en mejores condiciones: respiraba con dificultad; una de sus piernas colgaba inerte a su costado, probablemente rota, y podía ver un líquido rojo saliendo de su hocico… sangre.

De pronto, Edward se movió de nuevo –me sorprendió que aún pudiera hacerlo- y empujó al lobo. Éste no pareció oponer resistencia mientras Edward lo empujaba hacia el suelo, gruñendo con suavidad. Suspiré aliviada; se había terminado.

"¡Transfórmate!" oí que Edward ordenaba. El cazador permaneció inmóvil.

Pero no había terminado. Escuché otro gruñido proveniente de las sombras, y vi a otro lobo emerger del bosque, empujando a Edward. Él cayó con fuerza al suelo con un gruñido de agonía. Se levantó, lenta y dolorosamente, y observó mientras el otro lobo se preparaba para atacar.

**EPOV**

Como me temía, Sam estaba realmente molesto. Traté de pensar con claridad a pesar del dolor que sentía… seguramente, esto tardaría en sanar.

'_¡Suficiente! ¡ES uno de los nuestros! Si lo tocas de nuevo, yo…' _Sam no alcanzó a terminar. La figura de Emmett salió de entre los árboles y empujó a Sam. El cazador entonces se levantó y trató de atacar, pero Emmett corrió hacia él… nunca lo había visto tan furioso. El cazador estaba herido, y Emmett era claramente el más fuerte de nosotros, así que el lobo terminó de nuevo en el suelo, mientras mi hermano le gruñía.

"¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi hermano, perro!" rugió Emmett, y se preparó para dar el golpe final.

Sam trató de atacar, pero Jasper apareció también y –gentil pero firme- lo empujó hacia el suelo… eso fue un alivio; si alguien atacaba a Emmett en presencia de Rosalie, dudo que incluso Carlisle pudiera evitar una guerra. Los otros lobos nos gruñeron, mientras el resto de mi familia aparecía también. Emmett se detuvo.

"Por favor, deténganse. Venimos en paz, solo para proteger a uno de los nuestros. No tenemos porque luchar" la suave voz de Carlisle me hizo suspirar de alivio. Ya no tenía que resistir, él podía encargarse de esto.

"¡Edward!" gritó Esme. La vi correr hacía mí junto con Alice. Me sentí mal cuando vi la pena en sus ojos. Mi visión se volvió borrosa; dolía tanto… ya no podía aguantarlo más. Con otro suspiro, me dejé caer.

**BPOV**

Me sentí aliviada cuando vi al resto de los Cullen. Un alivio que se desvaneció de inmediato cuando miré de nuevo a Edward. Lucía incluso más pálido de lo normal, y parecía estar sintiendo mucho dolor. Repentinamente, cayó al suelo.

"¡Edward!" grité de nuevo; olvidé el dolor de mi brazo, los raspones en mi cuerpo, y corrí hacia él. Esme y Alice ya estaban a su lado. Esme había conseguido sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo, y ahora ambos estaban arrodillados mientras ella lo abrazaba. Yo me arrodillé también, tratando de ver que tan malherido estaba, intentando ver si se movía, si estaba vivo.

Mi corazón latió de nuevo cuando me percate de que lo estaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y una expresión dolorida en su rostro; respiraba de forma entrecortada –supuse que debido al dolor… realmente no necesitaba respirar-. Miré a Esme; estaba tan preocupada como yo. Los abracé a ambos, ya que ella se negaba a soltarlo, y comencé a sollozar.

"Edward… por favor, aguanta un poco" le dijo Esme.

"Estoy bien… solo…" dijo él, pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada de dolor. "Bella…" dijo suavemente. Entonces Esme lo soltó, y yo lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas –lo máximo que permitía mi brazo-. Él se movió lentamente para imitarme, pero yo lo detuve.

"No te muevas, Edward. Descansa. Estoy bien, todos estamos bien" dije entre sollozos. Antes de que pudiera notarlo, estaba besándolo… sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente, hasta que finalmente encontré sus labios. Lo besé con pasión, liberando todos mis sentimientos de alivio, pena y dolor por su sufrimiento. Tenía que demostrarle que no me importaba lo que había escuchado, tenía que hacerle sentir lo mucho que lo amaba… tenía que saber que yo entendía. Edward suspiró y me detuve, temerosa de lastimarlo. Él abrió sus ojos lentamente para mirarme.

"No… te detengas" dijo. Sonreí a pesar de la situación y lo besé de nuevo.

Cuando me detuve, Edward se apoyó sobre mi hombro. Era un sentimiento muy extraño tenerlo ahí, necesitando de mí, cuando siempre era yo quien necesitaba protección… detuve mis pensamientos cuando escuché la voz de Esme. Recordé que esto no se había acabado.

"¿No puedes ver nada, Alice?" preguntó Esme. Alice suspiró.

"No. Los lobos están involucrados, así que no puedo ver nada" dijo ella, molesta. La comprendía; en este momento, yo quería saber también.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos discutir esto de forma pacífica" dijo Carlisle a Sam, que era humano de nuevo… todos lo eran; no me di cuenta de cuando se transformaron. Aparentemente, me había encerrado en mi pequeño mundo con Edward de nuevo. Sam lo miró con una expresión extraña… parecía estar lidiando con muchas cosas.

"Por favor, ¿podemos apresurarnos? Edward no se encuentra muy bien" Emmett dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba junto a mí, observando a Edward con atención. ¿Qué significaba eso? Sentí que Edward temblaba suavemente.

"Emmett…" murmuró, cerró los ojos de nuevo, y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil en mis brazos.

_**Caray! Cualquiera que lea esto creerá q soy sádica! :P pero no, solo me gusta crear el drama aquí.**_

_**Y antes de que digan algo… ya se que los vampiros probablemente no se desmayan, pero esperen a ver el siguiente capitulo… uno muy difícil (todos los Cullen juntos, y la manada… tantas personalidades!!! Argh!!!)**_

_**Soy Malaa!!!! XD**_


	14. Custodia

"Custodia"

**BPOV**

Sentí como el cuerpo de Edward quedaba inmóvil, dejando caer todo su peso sobre mi hombro y mi brazo. Me asusté aún más.

"¿Edward? ¡Por favor, contéstame!" prácticamente le grité. Se movió lentamente, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio; sin embargo, pude notar que se veía algo ausente, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse… me pregunté si los vampiros podían perder el conocimiento.

"Lamento… asustarte…" dijo, pero pude ver que estaba sufriendo. Esta vez no abrió los ojos para mirarme, y su voz era apenas un susurro. A mi lado, Emmett lo miraba preocupado.

"Necesita alimentarse. Ahora" me dijo. Eso ya lo sabía.

"Nadie se mueve hasta que resolvamos esto" dijo Paul. Emmett le gruñó.

"¡Lo necesita! Sé que a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo su salud, ¡pero a mí si! ¡Veamos si puedes detenerme!" dijo Emmett, furioso, y trató de levantar a Edward. Yo observé a Carlisle, intentando ver que era lo que deseaba.

"Cálmate, Emmett. Seguramente, podemos resolver esto rápido… mi hijo necesita tratamiento" dijo Carlisle, intentando sonar tranquilo. A su lado, vi a Jasper observar la escena con rostro serio; supuse que estaba tratando de calmar a todos.

"Basta, Paul" Sam ordenó cuando Paul comenzó a temblar. "Recientemente descubrimos que este hombre es parte de los Quileute, así que es nuestro deber protegerlo" continuó.

"Lo entiendo. Pero deben considerar que él atacó a mi hijo primero… Edward solo defendía su vida" dijo Carlisle. Sam pareció pensar en ello por un momento.

"También atacó a Bella ¿no es así?" preguntó Alice, confiada. El grupo me miró a mí, y luego al cazador. Permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, aparentemente incapaz de moverse, pero era humano de nuevo.

"¡Si! ¡Estoy seguro que se merecía eso y más!" dijo Emmett.

"¡Cállate, chupasangre!" dijo Paul. Rosalie se acercó a él, gruñendo.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses, perro" le advirtió ella. Vi que Jasper se concentraba de nuevo, y ambos se relajaron un poco. Suspire de alivio; cuando Emmett estaba involucrado, Rosalie podía ser realmente aterradora.

Edward se quejó débilmente. "Por favor, Rose… detente…" dijo. Ella lo miró con expresión arrepentida, y asintió. Empujé a Edward con suavidad, de manera que su cabeza descansara sobre mis piernas. A mi lado, Emmett soltó una risotada –siempre me sorprendía lo fácil que recuperaba su actitud despreocupada-.

"Bueno, al menos lo estas disfrutando, ¿verdad?" le dijo en broma. Edward simplemente suspiró. Alice se acercó a mirarme.

"¿Estas bien, Bella? ¿Te duele mucho?" me preguntó. Que curioso, ni siquiera había pensado en mi propia herida. Pero ahora que lo hacía, de verdad dolía.

"No te preocupes, Alice" dije. Me di cuenta –con cierto humor- de que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Edward hacia conmigo: disminuía mis propios problemas para no preocuparla. Ella pareció notarlo también, y sonrió con tristeza.

"Creo que es una mala influencia para ti. Estas empezando a hablar como él… tonto" dijo ella, acariciando el cabello de Edward. Él rió suavemente, pero hizo un gesto de dolor poco después. Alice se levantó.

"Carlisle…" dijo.

"Lo sé, Alice" respondió él. Incluso yo pude detectar la preocupación en su voz, pero Sam permaneció inmóvil. "No quiero presionarte, pero realmente necesitamos saber tu decisión" dijo Carlisle.

"Mira, a pesar de mis… sentimientos personales sobre esto, no puedo permitir que lo lastimes. Es uno de los nuestros" dijo Sam, algo inseguro. Nunca lo había visto así. Carlisle suspiró.

"Vimos el desastre que causó en casa de Bella. Necesitamos una explicación para su padre" dijo él. ¡Rayos! Había olvidado totalmente eso… ¿Cómo iba a explicar el desastre en mi casa? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Charlie?

"Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Planeabas entregarlo a la policía?" preguntó Paul burlonamente.

"De hecho, ése era mi plan…" dijo Carlisle.

"ES un criminal, después de todo. ¡Trató de matar a Bella!" dijo Alice. Sam la miró, molesto.

"Eso no importa… si lo capturan, todos estaremos en peligro de ser expuestos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él" dijo Sam. Edward suspiró como si contara con ello… definitivamente me estaba perdiendo algo aquí, algo importante. "Claro que, si consideran que el tratado se ha roto…" dijo Sam, tratando de ver la reacción de Carlisle; aparentemente, él creía que los vampiros iniciarían con gusto una guerra.

"No. Realmente no es parte de la manada, sin importar cómo lo veas o la relación entre ustedes. En lo que respecta a mí y a mi familia, el tratado continúa vigente. Puedes llevártelo siempre y cuando prometas vigilarlo bien… sería peligroso si escapara" dijo Carlisle. Sam asintió e hizo una señal a Paul y Embry. Ambos ayudaron al cazador a levantarse, y después avanzaron hacia la reserva. Creo que vi al cazador mirarme brevemente antes de irse… quizás fue solo mi imaginación.

"Gracias" dijo Carlisle.

"Ni lo menciones" dijo Sam con frialdad. El grupo se marchó.

Una vez que se fueron, Carlisle prácticamente corrió hacia nosotros. Antes de que me diera cuenta, los Cullen estaban reunidos.

"Edward" dijo Carlisle para llamar su atención. Vi con horror como Edward se sentaba lenta y dolorosamente. Esme suprimió un jadeo.

"Mi pobre niño" dijo ella.

"Lo siento… mamá…" respondió él, y luego miró a Carlisle. "¿Es necesario? No estoy…" empezó, pero se detuvo y cerró los ojos ante el dolor. Mi pobre Edward.

"Lo siento, hijo. Creo que necesitamos convencer al padre de Bella. Tendrás que quedarte aquí" dijo Carlisle. Yo estaba confundida. Edward asintió valientemente.

"Charlie viene para acá. Ya vio el desastre en su casa" dijo Alice.

"Jasper, quizás deberías ir y traerlo aquí… tendremos que ser convincentes" dijo Carlisle. Jasper asintió y desapareció.

"Esperen un segundo… ¿de que están hablando? ¿Qué van a hacer?" pregunté, ansiosa por saber. Los demás miraron a Carlisle.

"Como tu padre ha visto lo que pasó en tu casa, y sabe que Edward estaba ahí, tendremos que convencerlo de que fue un ladrón quien entró en la casa. Nosotros llegamos antes para ver a Edward, vimos la ventana rota y los buscamos a ustedes. El ladrón te atacó, pero Edward consiguió defenderte antes de que sus hermanos llegaran… así terminamos aquí. El ladrón escapó de Emmett, y estábamos a punto de llamarlo" dijo Carlisle. Yo lo miré con sorpresa; lo había dicho todo con tal seguridad que dudaba que mi padre sospechara. ¿Por qué no podía yo mentir de forma tan convincente?

Edward trató de levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie. Emmett tomó su brazo y lo puso sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo.

"¡Vaya! ¡Si que te dio una paliza! Que buen vampiro eres, hermano…" dijo Emmett, riendo. Rosalie hizo un gesto de exasperación.

"Gracias, Em… eso ayuda mucho…" dijo Edward, pero estaba sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Alice había traído el maletín de Carlisle, y él estaba revisando mi brazo. Lo vendó con firmeza, lo que me causó lágrimas de dolor. Me alegró que Edward estuviera demasiado desorientado para notarlo.

"Bueno, esto servirá por ahora, pero necesitarás usar yeso… lo haré después, si quieres" me dijo Carlisle.

"Si. Gracias, Carlisle" dije, agradecida. Para alguien como yo, tener un doctor como él era una bendición. Él me sonrió.

"No, gracias a ti. Por cuidar de Edward" dijo. Me sonrojé con fuerza.

"No es necesario, de verdad… lo amo, haría cualquier cosa por él" dije. A su lado, Esme me sonrió con calidez.

"Charlie casi está aquí. Será mejor que empecemos a actuar como humanos" dijo Alice. Edward suspiró; esto iba a ser difícil para él, pero Carlisle tenía razón… mi padre preguntaría por él, y sería peor si no lo encontraba aquí conmigo.

A pesar de la seguridad de los Cullen, estaba un poco asustada. Mi padre ya había culpado a Edward de mis heridas una vez, ¿Qué haría ahora? Escuché pasos cerca… Jasper había regresado, junto con mi padre y algunos de sus oficiales. Oh, no. Esto se iba a poner difícil.

_**Vaya! Un capitulo difícil! Todavía tengo problemas con Carlisle… demasiada sabiduría y experiencia para mi, simple mortal :P Muy bien, Sam es muy maduro, eso ya lo sabemos –tuvo q serlo, considerando q su papá no estaba disponible… hasta ahora-**_

_**Y si, Charlie tiene q ver a Edward… o se imaginaria algo peor (ya lo conocen :P). Pobre Edward…**_

_**Gracias!**_


	15. Heridas

"Heridas"

**BPOV**

"¡Bella!" gritó Charlie, y corrió hacia mí. Yo permanecí inmóvil mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza. Creo que escuché reír a Emmett…

"Por favor, papá… estoy bien, de verdad. A menos que quieras romper mis costillas también" le dije para distraerlo. Notó de inmediato el mensaje oculto y se apartó para luego mirar mi brazo vendado. Su rostro cambió de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con rudeza. Me di cuenta de que estaba mirando a Edward… lógicamente, mi padre lo culparía de todo. "¡¿Qué hiciste esta vez?!" prácticamente le gritó.

"Lo lamento, Charlie" fue todo lo que dijo Edward. Me sentí furiosa, ¿Por qué no se defendía?

"¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Mira a Bella, ¡está herida! Esto es tu culpa, ¿cierto? Porque no puedes simplemente…" dijo Charlie, pero si ira murió en el momento en que lo miró con atención. Edward se apoyaba en Emmett, y su pierna izquierda lucía realmente mal… eso no me gustó, y ni siquiera podía ver bien el resto de sus heridas. Antes de que mi padre pudiera continuar, Carlisle se acercó a mí.

"Bella se rompió un brazo. No se preocupe, Sr. Swan, no es nada complicado" dijo Carlisle, tan tranquilo como siempre. Charlie lo miró; afortunadamente, mi padre lo respetaba mucho.

"Por favor, llámeme Charlie. ¿Podrían decirme que pasó aquí?" preguntó, pero miraba a Edward.

"Lo siento, Charlie. Tuvimos un pequeño incidente… creo que mi papá debería decírselo" consiguió decir Edward. Me sorprendió oír que su voz era ahora firme y clara. Debía ser un muy buen actor para poder fingir así.

"¿Estás bien, chico?" preguntó Charlie. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Por suerte no podía sangrar o esto hubiera sido aún más difícil.

"Si, no se preocupe. Solo un poco débil" dijo Edward. Si, definitivamente era un buen actor.

Carlisle carraspeó para llamar la atención de mi padre; le dijo a Charlie exactamente la misma historia que había inventado minutos antes. Cuando terminó, Charlie miró con sorpresa a Edward... aparentemente, nunca creyó que fuera tan fuerte. Suspiré; si supiera…

"Afortunadamente, llegamos antes de lo esperado de nuestro viaje y pudimos encontrarlos aquí. Mi hijo Emmett trató de capturar al ladrón, pero me temo que escapó" dijo Carlisle. Mi padre permaneció en silencio, pero los otros oficiales se acercaron.

"Señor, deberíamos buscar en el área… quizás podamos atraparlo" dijo uno de ellos. Charlie asintió.

"Bueno, eso es… distinto. Supongo que debería agradecerte. Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan fuerte" dijo Charlie a regañadientes. Edward simplemente le sonrió de forma cortés. Pude notar que eso le requirió mucho esfuerzo… no podría mantener la actuación por mucho más tiempo.

"Quisiera agradecerle, Charlie, por cuidar de mi hijo. Lamento los inconvenientes" dijo Carlisle, tan educado como siempre. Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Charlie.

"No se preocupe, Dr. Cullen, no fue nada. Debería agradecer a Bella, ella hizo todo el trabajo" dijo Charlie, y me sonrojé de nuevo.

"De verdad estamos muy agradecidos con usted" dijo Esme, sonriendo. Tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando vi que mi padre se sonrojaba también.

"No hay problema, Sra. Cullen, en serio" dijo. "Bueno, ahora deberíamos llevarlos al hospital, Bella. Tú y Edward ciertamente necesitan tratamiento. ¿Tu estas bien…hum… Emmett?" preguntó mi padre, inseguro… el hermano de Edward era realmente imponente hasta para él. Emmett le sonrió.

"Estoy bien, Charlie" dijo. Por supuesto, Emmett se estaba divirtiendo mucho con las reacciones de mi padre. A su lado, Edward parecía desconectado de lo que sucedía. Me asusté, ¿era eso normal?

"También necesitaré que testifiquen, ya saben, en la estación de policía" dijo Charlie con autoridad. Carlisle asintió.

"Por supuesto, podemos…" comenzó, pero el grito de Alice, junto con la voz aterrada de Emmett, lo interrumpió.

"¡Papá! ¡Edward, por favor, me estás asustando!" dijo. Vi en cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Edward se dejó caer de nuevo, mientras que Emmett lo sujetaba.

"¡Edward!" gritó Esme, y corrió a su lado. Quise hacer lo mismo, pero Jasper me hizo un gesto para que me detuviera. Carlisle prácticamente ignoró las preguntas de Charlie y corrió hacia mi Edward. Lo miró con preocupación… era obvio que había visto algo que no le gustaba.

Jasper se paró frente a mí, bloqueándome la vista, lo que aumentó mis miedos. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito, o era coincidencia? Lo único que pude ver fue como Carlisle se quitaba su chaqueta y se la colocaba a Edward. Alice regresó a mi lado.

"No te preocupes, estará bien" me dijo, y me abrazó con suavidad. No le creí. Charlie se acercó a mí de nuevo.

"Vamos, Bella. Debemos irnos" me dijo.

"¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme!" le dije. No quería separarme de Edward. Carlisle me escuchó –por supuesto- y murmuró algo a Emmett y Esme, para luego caminar hacia nosotros.

"No te preocupes, Bella. Va a estar bien" me dijo, pero no le creí –de nuevo-.

"¿Esta seguro? De verdad se ve mal, quizás debería venir con nosotros" dijo Charlie, preocupado.

"Estará bien. Será mejor que mi hijo descanse en casa. Esme lo cuidará. Tiene fiebre, eso es todo. Estará bien" dijo Carlisle. Obviamente estaba mintiendo; los vampiros no sufren de fiebre ¿cierto?

"¿Por qué no vamos contigo? Así podremos irnos juntos a mi casa cuando mi padre termine de revisar tu brazo. Entonces verás a Edward" dijo Alice, mirándome. Parecía una buena opción. Miré a mi padre para ver lo que pensaba de ello, pero dudaba que se opusiera. Después de todo, Alice le caía bien.

"Suena bien para mí" admitió. Carlisle miró a Emmett y asintió. Éste levantó a Edward en brazos y comenzó a caminar en una dirección opuesta, con Esme a su lado. Después Carlisle me miró.

"Entonces, vamos" le dijo a Charlie. Alice le dio un beso rápido a Jasper, y nos retiramos.

**EPOV**

Solo podía sentir el dolor. Cada movimiento, cada respiración, traía consigo una punzada tan fuerte que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa.

Ni siquiera recordaba la mayor parte de la conversación entre mi familia y Charlie. Solo conseguí mantenerme concentrado cuando él me preguntaba algo, pero después de eso no supe más. Mi visión era tan borrosa que no pude ver a Bella claramente, pero Esme me había asegurado que estaba bien.

Era vagamente consciente de los brazos de Emmett sujetándome… probablemente me llevaba cargando por el bosque. También podía escuchar la voz tranquilizadora de Esme a mi lado.

"Vas a estar bien, Edward. Solo un poco más" me decía. Deseé decirle que estaba bien, para borrar la preocupación de su voz, pero dudaba que pudiera hablar sin sentir la agonía de mis heridas… dolía demasiado. Los recuerdos de Jasper no le hacían justicia, no expresaban la sensación correctamente. Me pregunté si, después de todo, podría desmayarme; así al menos ya no sentiría dolor.

De pronto, Emmett se detuvo. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo para mirarlo: parecía asustado, pero ¿Por qué alguien como él se sentiría así?

"Hey, ¿sigues conmigo, hermano?" preguntó preocupado. Conseguí levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, y sonreí.

"Si…" respondí con suavidad. El movimiento envió otra ola de agonía a mi cuerpo, mi pecho… ¿Por qué dolía tanto hablar?

"Bien. Escucha, voy a bajarte ¿de acuerdo? Traeré algo para ti" dijo Emmett. Asentí, rogando que mi rostro no mostrara el pánico. Como presentía, en el momento en que me bajó no pude evitar gemir de dolor.

"Lo siento" dijo, y me colocó cerca de un árbol para que pudiera apoyarme en él. Vi su figura borrosa alejarse, y luego sentí la mano de Esme en mi rostro.

"Mi pobre Edward…" murmuró mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

"Mamá…" le dije… ella era mi madre, la mejor que pudiera tener. Sentí otra punzada de dolor, y gemí débilmente. Ahora que Bella no estaba aquí, no me importaba ser demasiado obvio. Esme me rodeó con sus brazos, sin dejar de acariciarme.

"Shhh. Está bien, Edward. Te sentirás mejor muy pronto" dijo ella. Escuché pasos y abrí los ojos de nuevo. Emmett había regresado.

"¿Crees que pueda…?" le preguntó a Esme. ¿Qué pueda qué?

"Lo dudo… siente mucho dolor…" la escuché decir. Me sentí mal por el tono triste en su voz. Nunca quise hacerla sufrir. Emmett se acercó.

"Te traje algo, ¿quieres que te ayude?" preguntó él. Finalmente, pude olerlo; había cazado un ciervo… una presa para mí. A pesar de mi estado debilitado, sentí el veneno en mi boca… estaba tan sediento. Sin esperar una respuesta, Emmett acercó el ciervo hacia mí. Incluso mi visión mejoró un poco. Intenté agacharme hacia él, pero el dolor me lo impidió; gruñí de frustración.

"Despacio, Edward" dijo Esme. La obedecí, cuidando no moverme mucho. Cuando comencé a alimentarme, me sentí mucho mejor. Pude sentir como los cortes pequeños empezaban a sanar, y me sentí aliviado cuando el dolor disminuyó también. Finalmente, estaba comenzando a sanar. Pero había algo extraño… mi pecho aún dolía mucho; debería estar sanando… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? De pronto, sentí dolor de nuevo y, por primera vez en mi vida inmortal, todo se volvió negro.

_**Otro capitulo listo!! Me gusto este… una buena oportunidad para mostrar el lado maternal de Esme y el amor de Emmett por su hermano adoptivo :P. No se preocupen, verán al resto de los Cullen en el sig. Capitulo.**_

_**Recuerdan q esto tiene una secuela, ¿cierto?. En ingles se llama "Battle of love" y, de hecho, parte de la, ejem, "condición" de Edward al final de este capitulo-y q decir de los que siguen! Lol- tiene relación con ella. Como me lo han pedido, voy a traducirla también, cuando termine con esta (suertudos… no van a tener q esperar lol)**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias x leer y comentar!**_


	16. Preocupaciones

"Preocupación"

**BPOV**

Nunca había estado tan asustada en mi vida.

Estábamos en el hospital. Carlisle había tomado una radiografía y ahora supervisaba mi yeso. Que extraño, ni siquiera recordaba el dolor… en lo único en que podía pensar era en la mirada ausente de Edward. ¿Estaba bien?

"¿Puedes esperar aquí un momento? Necesito llenar unos documentos" me dijo Carlisle. Me sentí mal por él; ahora que mi padre no estaba aquí, ya no se molestaba en ocultar su preocupación. Yo lo entendía… Edward era como un hijo para él, seguramente estaba preocupado. Recordé su rostro cuando lo miró, y mi pánico regresó. Él no había dicho nada, pero yo sabía que algo andaba mal.

"Si" le respondí. Cuando él salió, Alice y Jasper entraron.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" preguntó Alice.

"Eso depende de lo que veas, Alice" dije. Quería que me dijera algo –lo que sea- para asegurarme que Edward estaba bien. Ella suspiró.

"Lo siento, no me concentré en ello… estaba distraída" respondió. Eso no me convenció. Jasper le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

"Entonces, ¿eso significa que su futuro no esta claro?" pregunté. ¿Qué significaba eso? Alice asintió. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas cercanas a mí. Fue allí cuando noté algo… me sentía terrible: preocupada, asustada… y Alice se sentía igual, eso podía verlo. ¿Por qué no estaba actuando Jasper?

"Jasper… ¿estas bien?" pregunté. Era extraño, ya que él siempre usaba su don para calmarnos. Él me miró y sonrió.

"Si, estoy bien. Es solo que… bueno, es duro para mi ver a Edward así" respondió. Claro, todos los Cullen habían estado demasiado sorprendidos y preocupados para enfocarse en sus dones. Alice acarició la mano de Jasper.

"Esta bien, Jasper. Todos estamos preocupados" dijo ella.

"No es tan simple. Sabes que mi pasado estuvo lleno de sangre y guerra… fue difícil ver a alguien de mi familia así; me trajo recuerdos, eso es todo" dijo él. Finalmente entendí lo difícil que esto era para él. Había vivido en un campo de batalla por muchos años, hasta que encontró a Alice y a los Cullen. Seguramente se había sentido muy mal al ver a Edward herido; además, las emociones que lo rodeaban no ayudaban mucho.

"Lo siento, Jasper. Debería controlar mis emociones" dije. Él me miró.

"No tienes que disculparte… si no puedo controlar las mías, ¿Cómo puedo esperar que los demás lo hagan?" dijo. Estaba pensando como consolarlos cuando la puerta se abrió y mi padre, junto con Carlisle, entraron.

"Oh, no sabia que estaban aquí. ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" preguntó Charlie.

"Estoy bien, papá. Ya no me duele" mentí. Por supuesto que dolía, pero no era nada comparado con mi dolor emocional.

"Le di a tu padre algunos medicamentos para ti. Si los tomas siguiendo mis indicaciones, estarás bien" dijo Carlisle.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" pregunté, ignorando el gesto de mi padre. Sabía que quería tenerme en casa, pero TENÍA que ver a Edward… él estaba mucho peor que yo.

"Bella, quizás deberías esperar a que…" comenzó Charlie, pero lo miré con tal fuerza que suspiró y se detuvo, resignado. Por suerte, apareció uno de sus oficiales.

"Señor, tenemos nueva información. Creo que debería verla" dijo. Charlie parecía reticente.

"No se preocupe, Charlie, yo la cuidaré. Jasper puede llevarla a casa más tarde" dijo Carlisle. Eso pareció convencer a mi padre, o al menos pareció estar de acuerdo.

"De acuerdo. Nos vemos, Bella. No llegues tarde" dijo, y se fue.

Minutos después, estaba en el auto con Carlisle, Alice y Jasper. Había un ambiente de silencio, lo que aumentó mis dudas: definitivamente había algo que no querían decirme. Pero esta vez, estaba decidida a obtener respuestas.

"Umm… ¿Carlisle? ¿Puedes decirme que sucede? ¿La verdad?" pregunté. Alice suspiró en el asiento trasero. Carlisle permaneció en silencio. "¿Por favor?" le rogué.

"Bueno… hay ciertos problemas con la condición de Edward" dijo Carlisle, reticente. Eso ya lo sabía.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que viste en el bosque?" pregunté. Su mirada respondió. "¿Qué sucede?" pregunté de nuevo.

"Bueno, Bella, tu sabes lo esencial que es la sangre para nosotros. La necesitamos para vivir y mantenernos fuertes" dijo Carlisle. Eso también lo sabía. "Edward está muy malherido. Lo que vi… bueno, prefiero no describirlo" concluyó. Eso me asustó, pero al mismo tiempo me obligó a forzarlo para que lo dijera.

"Por favor, dime que tan mal está" le rogué. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Él lo notó y suspiró.

"Cuando él… cayó en brazos de Emmett, pude ver su pecho. Es grave… incluso pude ver los huesos de sus costillas… pero el problema es éste: Jasper dice que la sangre de animales no será suficiente para él, tendrá que alimentarse de humanos para curarse por completo" admitió Carlisle. Pude ver el problema inmediato aquí: ninguno de ellos se alimentaría de humanos ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo Edward? ¿Especialmente después de saber la historia del cazador? Sentí escalofrío cuando me di cuenta de mis pensamientos: estaba dispuesta a terminar con una vida humana para que él se recuperara. Pero no pude sentirme culpable.

"¿Y si no lo hace?" pregunté.

"Algunas de sus heridas permanecerán" respondió Jasper detrás de mí.

Aún estaba considerando sus palabras cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Me olvidé del yeso y corrí hacia la puerta; tuve suerte de que Alice estuviera junto a mi cuando, inevitablemente, tropecé. Cuando Carlisle entró en la casa, Esme se lanzó a sus brazos.

"¿Esme? ¿Qué…?" preguntó él.

"Edward está arriba. Emmett lo colocó en la cama que compró para Bella. Por favor, ve a verlo. Él se… desmayó" dijo Esme. Yo estaba sorprendida, ¿podían desmayarse los vampiros? Sentí la mano fría de Alice, acariciando la mía.

"Será mejor que esperes aquí un momento, Bella" dijo Emmett. Me sorprendió aún más ver lo asustado que estaba. Era evidente que el suceso lo había impactado mucho.

"¡No! ¡No quiero esperar!" dije, desesperada.

"No será por mucho. Solo dale tiempo a Carlisle de revisarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Después podrás verlo" dijo Alice.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, esperando. Tenía miedo… en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolos, los había visto invencibles, eternos, pero ahora estaba muy preocupada. Podían morir, Victoria era prueba de ello, y los hombres lobo eran la única criatura conocida –además de ellos mismos- que podía realmente matarlos. ¿Y si el daño era demasiado? ¿Y si Edward…? No, eso no pasaría. Si tenía que darle mi sangre para que sobreviviera, lo haría con o sin su consentimiento.

_**Este capitulo cambio mucho de su versión original… mas dramático, creo :P. **_

_**No se preocupen, les dije q no mataría a Edward –lo quiero demasiado :P- pero eso no quiere decir q este totalmente a salvo, cierto? Y Pobre Jasper! Debe ser difícil sentir la angustia de los demás + la tuya! –abraza a Jasper-**_

_**Y no, Alice no vio nada… porque esta preocupada. Saben que, en esos momentos, uno se olvida de muchas cosas (en su caso, no puso mucha atención a cualquier visión… muy maaaal). Eso fue difícil; quería crear suspenso, pero como hacerlo si ella ve el futuro? Así q decidí q estaba muy sorprendida y angustiada para ver :P (ojala suene coherente)**_

_**Y si, los vampiros probablemente NO se desmayan… pero si su mente funciona, porque no podrían "desconectarse" un rato?:P Solo es una idea, no me odien! Mi lado oscuro no pudo resistirse!!! –lado oscuro sonríe XD-**_


	17. Consuelo

"Consuelo"

**BPOV**

Cuando Carlisle apareció en las escaleras, me levanté. Ni siquiera sé como pude conseguirlo sin tropezar. En un segundo –en sentido figurado- estaba a su lado.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunté, mientras mi mente ya estaba maquilando cientos de horribles posibilidades.

"Esta mejor. Iba a llamarte; quiere verte" dijo Carlisle. No pude evitar suspirar de exasperación; yo quería detalles y ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a darlos. Además, no me gustaron sus palabras… para mí, habían sonado como el diálogo de una película, donde el personaje moribundo llama a todos adentro… Muy bien, tenía que dejar de pensar así.

Carlisle seguía mirándome, aparentemente confundido ante mi falta de reacción. Me sonrojé; por suerte él no podía leer mi mente.

"Gracias, Carlisle" dije.

Entré en la habitación de Edward, y mis ojos volaron de inmediato hacía la enorme cama que él había comprado para mi hace algún tiempo. Él estaba allí, cómodamente recostado. Corrí hacia él.

"¡Edward!" grité con todas mis fuerzas. Prácticamente me lancé hacia la cama, y hacia sus brazos. Comencé a llorar cuando nos abrazamos; no pude evitarlo, me sentía tan mal por él… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto? Era tan bueno y amable, no se merecía esto.

"Estoy bien, Bella. Lamento haberte asustado" dijo con su voz aterciopelada y firme.

"No hagas eso. No tienes nada de que disculparte. Salvaste mi vida" dije, con mi rostro pegado a su pecho. Esperen… no debería estar haciendo eso. De inmediato, me alejé un poco.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé!" dije, pero me di cuenta de que él había malinterpretado el gesto, porque sus ojos dorados mostraban tristeza. "¿Pasa algo?" pregunté. Odiaba verlo así.

"No… no te preocupes" dijo, pero hasta yo pude notar que mentía.

"Puedes decírmelo. ¿Por favor?" dije. Sabía que necesitaba hablar sobre ello, sobre lo que había descubierto hace horas, para poder superarlo.

**EPOV**

Por un momento, me asusté… creí que ella había cambiado de idea respecto a mí; después de todo, había matado a tanta gente en el pasado, ¿Cómo podía alguien tan puro y bondadoso como Bella amarme aún?

Pero el tono amoroso de su voz seguía allí. Cuando me preguntó que sucedía, pude oír que realmente se preocupaba por mí… y tenía razón; para mi desgracia, la herida del pecho seguía doliéndome más de lo que le dejaba saber. Quería hablarle de mis preocupaciones, pero el problema era ¿Dónde comenzar? Ella continuó mirándome, esperando mi respuesta. Suspiré; de verdad deseaba hablar con ella.

"Es solo que… no puedo dejar de pensar en el amigo de Alphonse. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si podía haber cambiado? Él tiene razón, no tengo el derecho de decidir quien vive o muere… de verdad soy un monstruo, ¿verdad?" dije antes de darme cuenta. Nunca quise que esas palabras salieran a la superficie.

No pude detenerme. La abracé, ocultando mi rostro en sus hombros, con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo. Otra cosa de que sentirme arrepentido… la había lastimado, al tratar de protegerla. ¿Qué clase de criatura era yo? Por primera vez en mi vida de vampiro, extrañé las lágrimas. Sentí deseos de llorar, sabía que lo estaría haciendo si fuera humano. Pero ese era el problema de todo, ¿no es así? Que no lo era.

"Edward…" dijo Bella mientras yo permanecía allí, incapaz de decir más. Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en la herida, pero la ignoré.

"He matado a tanta gente… ¿y si no eran tan malos? Estoy seguro de que la mayoría tenía familia, amigos como el cazador que los extrañan. Hice sufrir a esa gente, a esos inocentes…" dije. Ahora realmente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba; sin secretos, sin censura. ¿Bella lo comprendería?

"Basta, Edward. No tienes porque sentirte así. Tu lo dijiste: era un violador, ¿cierto? Piensa en la chica que murió ese día, ¿Cuántas murieron antes de que tú aparecieras? ¿Y a cuantas salvaste cuando decidiste atacarlo? Yo entiendo que el peso de esas vidas humanas debe ser muy grande para alguien como tú… tienes un alma muy bondadosa. Pero debes entender que, por cada vida que tomaste, salvaste aún más" dijo ella con tal confianza que levanté la cabeza para mirarla.

Tan buena, tan cálida. Me sentí muy agradecido con ella… no solo aceptaba mis errores del pasado, sino que estaba tratando de reconfortarme.

"Me ves como una persona mucho mejor de lo que realmente soy" dije.

"No, no es así. Es solo que tú pareces estar ciego a tus propias virtudes. Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Eres el hombre más bondadoso, honesto y bueno que haya conocido" dijo Bella, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Me reí suavemente, maldiciendo mentalmente cuando me provocó dolor.

"Soy un vampiro" dije, esperando que captara la broma. Lo hizo.

"¡Oh! ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!" dijo ella, sonriendo. "De verdad, Edward, necesitas elevar tu autoestima"

Me sentí tan feliz. Nunca soñé con encontrar a alguien que me amara así, al grado de perdonar mis crímenes… incluso olvidé el dolor. De pronto, sentí el deseo de besarla, de quedarme con ella para siempre. Lentamente la empujé hacia la cama mientras la besaba apasionadamente, más de lo que nunca había permitido. Ella respondió de inmediato, tomando mi rostro con sus manos, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

"Tu herida. Quizás deberíamos…"

"Deja de preocuparte por eso. Honestamente, en este momento no me importa" le dije, y la besé de nuevo. Estaba disfrutando esto; se sentía tan bien liberar la angustia de mi pecho, hablar con ella. Desgraciadamente, el sonido de los pasos de Alice nos interrumpió. Que curioso, ni siquiera la había oído acercarse… tenía otras cosas en mente, con largo cabello y ojos color chocolate.

"¡Cielos, Edward! ¡A veces podría jurar que te estás comiendo a Bella!" dijo para molestarme. Bella y yo la miramos con irritación. Había interrumpido un momento perfecto.

**BPOV**

Estaba maldiciendo mentalmente.

¿Cómo podía Alice ser tan mala? Había interrumpido uno de los mejores besos de mi vida. A mi lado, pude notar que Edward estaba tan molesto como yo.

"¿Y?" preguntó Edward con impaciencia.

"No deberías hacer eso, ¿sabes? Todavía estás herido" dijo Alice, sonriendo. Edward la miró con enojo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo vine a decirte que Carlisle opina que no deberías moverte tanto. Oh, y acabo de tener una visión que puede ser un poco… molesta para ti" dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara. Me pregunté que había visto. A mi lado, Edward hizo un gesto de exasperación, pero no parecía dirigido a Alice. De nuevo, me estaba perdiendo algo.

"Sabía que no te gustaría, pero yo me voy a divertir mucho con eso… y estoy segura de que Emmett también" dijo ella, y se echó a reír.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, pero Alice ya se había perdido de vista. Edward suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Edward… por favor, dime. ¡Estoy cansada de ser la ignorante aquí! Primero con el cazador, ¡y ahora esto!" dije molesta. Edward rió sin humor.

"Bueno, la visión de Alice no es importante, solo molesta para mí. Tu padre es más perceptivo de lo que creí" dijo misteriosamente. ¿Mi papá? ¿Cómo estaba él involucrado?

"En español, por favor"

"Vio mi pierna. La visión de Alice me muestra usando muletas frente a él… nunca había tenido que fingir tanto en toda mi vida" dijo él, algo exasperado. No pude evitar reírme.

"Y sobre el cazador… Seth y yo estábamos sorprendidos porque descubrimos que es el padre de Sam" continuó Edward.

"¡¿El padre de Sam?!" dije, sorprendida. Ahora comprendía porque se veía tan inseguro. No me sorprendía que hubiera atacado a Edward. Él suspiró, e hizo un leve gesto.

"Edward… um… hablé con Jasper y él dijo que…" comencé.

"Ya sé lo que dijo. No voy a tomar tu sangre para sanar" dijo, serio.

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo, vas a transformarme… ¡quiero ayudarte!" dije. No podía soportar verlo sentir dolor.

"Porque quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y porque, si voy a transformarte, va a ser sin ninguna prisa o presión para ello. Los animales serán suficientes, solo tomará más tiempo sanar" dijo. Vi como, involuntariamente, colocaba una mano sobre su pecho, quizás tratando de disminuir el dolor. Me acerqué más a él y suspiré; era inútil discutir ahora. Necesitaba descansar –por extraño que eso sonara para él- así que intentaría más tarde.

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría quedarme así toda la noche" dije, y bostecé cuando me rodeo con sus brazos. No me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

"Bueno, puedes hacerlo si lo deseas" dijo. Pude sentir como se estremecía en ocasiones, y me pregunté cómo se sentía realmente… intentaría convencerlo más tarde. Él comenzó a tararear mi canción de cuna, y me dormí en sus brazos.

_**Awwww… me gusto este capitulo… un momento dulce entre Bella y Edward… interrumpido x Alice n.n –tenia q poner algo para deshacer la angustia! :P- No te sientas mal, Edward!!! Te queremos!!! Además, eran malas personas!!! :P**_

_**El pobre Edward tiene que empezar a verse como el hombre –vampiro?- perfecto q realmente es lol. Bella es una suertuda!! El próximo capitulo va a ser entre Sam y Alphonse ***tiembla*** difícil…**_

_**Gracias x sus comentarios!**_

_**PD: YA VI LA PELI!!! Ejem… lo siento, lapsus emocionalus :P. Si alguien ya la vio también (yay!) y quiere comentarla conmigo, por favor escríbanme un mensaje en mi profile (digo, para no arruinarle la sorpresa a quienes no la han visto…no?)**_


	18. Arrepentimiento

"Arrepentimiento"

Sam se acercó a la pequeña casa con miedo. Se sintió algo humillado; después de todo lo que había vivido, ¿Cómo podía sentir miedo ante esto?

Suspiró; seguramente el hombre ahí dentro estaba tan confundido como él. O quizás no. Después de todo, había vivido todo este tiempo sin siquiera estar en contacto. Sam sintió como la rabia crecía en su interior… realmente no deseaba hablar con ese hombre –se rehusaba a pensar en él como su padre- pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que saber al menos su versión del pasado. Con otro suspiro, entró en la casa que habían elegido para mantenerlo encerrado.

Él estaba allí, yaciendo en la pequeña cama. Sam se sorprendió al encontrar a Emily ahí… creyó que ya había terminado de revisar sus heridas. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, sus cicatrices visibles. Él nunca se perdonaría por eso, sin importar cuanto la amara. Ella pareció intuir que deseaba estar a solas con el cazador, pues simplemente caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, besó a Sam con suavidad.

"No dejes que esto te afecte" dijo ella, y se fue.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Sam suspiró de nuevo. ¿Por donde empezar?

"No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres. No te sientas obligado a hacerlo" dijo el cazador, Alphonse, con un tono seco. Sam lo miró con furia, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

"Quiero algunas respuestas, y tú vas a dármelas" dijo Sam, intentando sonar tan frío como Alphonse. El cazador sonrió con tristeza.

"Si, supongo que tendrías que saberlo algún día" dijo. Sam se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

"Primero que nada, déjame decirte que realmente te odio por todo esto. No solo arriesgaste nuestro tratado, sino que atacaste a uno de los tuyos. Seth aún esta recuperándose" dijo Sam.

"¡Ha! Él no es 'uno de los míos', no lo conozco. Es su culpa por ayudar al chupasangre. Y sobre el tratado, no me importa en lo más mínimo; yo me fui de la reserva, así que ya no estoy ligado a él" respondió Alphonse. La furia de Sam aumentó… ¿Cómo podía ser este hombre su padre?

"Supongo que debía haber esperado esto. Pareces ser bastante inmaduro e irresponsable" dijo Sam. Alphonse se puso serio.

"No me conoces, chico. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme!" dijo, molesto. Sam estaba furioso.

"¡¿Qué no tengo derecho, dices?! ¿Qué hay de mi madre? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Nos dejaste aquí solos! ¡Ni siquiera te preocupaste por ella! ¡Le rompiste el corazón y ni siquiera pensaste en ello! ¡¡Tengo más derecho que nadie para juzgarte, _padre_!!" dijo Sam, con un tono de desagrado en la última palabra. Esperaba que el cazador lo notara.

"Tenía mis asuntos… ¡ella sabía que me iría! ¡Es su culpa si se hizo falsas ilusiones!" dijo Alphonse.

"¡¿Entonces que?! ¿Eso lo justifica? Si ibas a irte, ¿Por qué no te alejaste de ella? Ni siquiera sabes el daño que hiciste… ¿sabes lo que es vivir sin un padre? ¿Saber que se fue persiguiendo sus propias ambiciones? ¿Comprender que nunca te amó?" dijo Sam. Lo había dicho sin pensar, y había dicho más de lo que quería. Alphonse lo miró, sorprendido.

"Entonces, ¿ya aceptaste que soy tu padre?" preguntó. Sam no pudo interpretar la mirada en su rostro.

"Es bastante obvio que lo eres, ¿no? El mismo apellido… pero ahora, quisiera que no me hubieras dado ni siquiera eso. No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como tú" dijo Sam.

"Pareces creer que eres mejor que yo… pero también has cometido tus errores, ¿no es así? ¿Qué hay de esa chica, Emily?" preguntó Alphonse.

"¡No te atrevas siquiera a hablar de ella!" rugió Sam. Era suficiente con su propia culpa. El cazador rió sin humor.

"De acuerdo, entonces. Solo ponte en mi lugar por un momento… imagina a un amigo al que quieres como a un hermano. Ahora, imagina que una criatura lo asesina en la forma más horrible que puedas imaginar. ¿Qué habrías hecho TÚ? ¿Estas tratando de decirme que habrías olvidado todo y seguido tu camino?" preguntó Alphonse. Sam permaneció en silencio; por mucho que quisiera desafiar al cazador, tenía que admitir que habría perseguido al vampiro también… seguramente habría sentido la misma furia y deseo de venganza.

"No habría abandonado a mi familia por eso" dijo Sam.

"Como dije, todos cometemos errores" respondió Alphonse.

"¿Eso es todo lo que ella fue para ti? ¿Un error? ¡Como te atreves! ¿Por qué no admites simplemente que tu obsesión con Edward fue más grande que tu amor? Tu crees saberlo todo, pero no sabes nada de ella ¡nada de nosotros! Solo éramos un obstáculo para ti, ¿verdad? Te libraste de nosotros cuando pudiste… ¡¿Soy yo un error también?!" preguntó Sam, furioso. De nuevo, había dicho más de lo que quería; cuando era niño, siempre se había sentido triste por ello, siempre había sentido que era su culpa que su padre se hubiera ido. Alphonse lo miró pero, esta vez, su expresión era diferente.

"Yo no dije eso. No podía vivir en paz aquí, sabiendo que ese monstruo estaba allá afuera, sabiendo que Matt nunca tendría la oportunidad de vivir así. ¡Simplemente no podía continuar hasta que terminara mi venganza!" dijo Alphonse, con más sinceridad de la que Sam esperaba.

"¿Y que hubieras hecho después de matar a Edward? ¿Regresar con nosotros? ¿Fingir que nada había pasado? ¡Al menos debiste habernos llamado! Ella se habría sentido feliz al saber de ti" dijo Sam. Aún recordaba la mirada triste de su madre cuando hablaba de su padre… ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho algo así?

"Dudo que ella me hubiera aceptado" dijo Alphonse con tristeza. Sam se sorprendió; parecía que Alphonse realmente la amaba.

"¿Estas bromeando? Te hubiera aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Ella nunca perdió la esperanza" dijo Sam, algo irritado. Un momento, ¿dijo eso en voz alta? Alphonse solo suspiró.

"Mira, sé que no te agrado, no espero hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas esto: amé a tu madre, aún la amo… y tú nunca fuiste un error. Cuando te conocí, admiré tu madurez, tu bondad… y después te vi mostrar tanta sabiduría frente a los chupasangres… te admiré desde el primer momento que te vi. Después, cuando supe quien eras… probablemente no me creas, pero me sentí orgulloso" dijo Alphonse con esfuerzo, obviamente le costaba decirlo. Sam se sintió… conmovido.

"Yo…" dijo, pero no pudo continuar.

"No tienes que decir nada. Ni siquiera tienes que verme como padre, porque realmente no lo soy para ti –bueno, a excepción de lo obvio-, pero al menos espero que me permitas ver su tumba. Me gustaría despedirme de ella" continuó Alphonse. Sam no supo que decir… ahora que había hablado con él, Alphonse no le parecía tan cruel como creía.

"Quizás… si prometes no escapar. Dudo que Edward tenga tanto control" dijo Sam.

"¿Quién demonios es Edward?" dijo Alphonse, evidentemente molesto por el comentario.

"El vampiro que trataste de matar… ése es su nombre" dijo Sam.

"Para mí solo es un vampiro, no necesita nombre. Todos son iguales… asesinos, monstruos" dijo Alphonse. Sam rió con sarcasmo.

"Al menos tenemos algo en común, Alphonse" dijo Sam. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de que su voz temblaba.

"Si me permites decirlo… me alegra haberte conocido. Eres un buen hombre. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría orgullosa de ti" dijo Alphonse. Sam tenía que salir, o terminaría desmoronándose frente a él. Se volteó para evitar que Alphonse viera la debilidad que su rostro seguramente mostraba.

"Tal vez, algún día… te perdonaré" dijo Sam, pero sabía que ya había empezado a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Alphonse… o al menos, estaba dispuesto a entender.

"No te pedí eso. Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme" dijo Alphonse. Parecía reticente a mostrar sus sentimientos de nuevo.

"Lo sé…" dijo Sam, y salió de la casa.

_**Un capitulo difícil!!! Espero q suene bien… supongo que Sam de verdad es maduro :P. Al principio quería una discusión agresiva, pero cuando la termine me di cuenta de que era mas…um… tranquila de lo que esperaba. Al menos el cazador admitió que dejar a su familia fue un error (tonto)**_

_**Este capitulo fue muy difícil!!! Y aun no estoy muy satisfecha con él –suspiro- espero q al menos sea lo bastante decente como para leerse… argh!!**_


	19. Paz

"Paz"

**BPOV**

Esta había sido una larga y extraña semana.

Primero que nada, Esme tenía a Edward prácticamente en arresto domiciliario, así que él solo podía salir a cazar. Se alimentaba diariamente con las presas locales –para su desgracia- para intentar curarse sin usar la alternativa de Jasper. Como él no podía salir de su casa –algo que le molestaba mucho- era yo quien viajaba cada día para verlo. Alice siempre venía a recogerme exactamente a la misma hora…

"¿Alice aún no ha llegado? Que extraño" dijo Charlie desde el sillón.

Suspiré. La segunda cosa más extraña de esta semana era la actitud de mi padre. Yo esperaba que estuviera molesto o al menos irritado por mis frecuentes visitas a casa de los Cullen; al contrario, parecía más comprensible al respecto, e incluso había ofrecido llevarme. Lo más importante de todo, siempre enviaba sus mejores deseos a Edward –ya que, para él, tenía una "fractura"- y había expresado su deseo de hablar con él. Extraño. Supuse que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que Edward había salvado mi vida… si hubiera sabido que tendría este efecto, le habría contado antes de todas las veces que Edward me había salvado.

"Si. Estoy un poco preocupada" respondí a mi padre. De hecho, solo estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward… sabía que Esme y Emmett se habían vuelto sus "guardaespaldas". No podía evitar reírme de eso; Edward parecía irritado por la actitud sobre protectora, pero yo la comprendía: habíamos estado cerca de perderlo y, después de todo, aún no estaba totalmente recuperado –sin importar lo mucho que él insistiera en lo contrario-. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta. Corrí hacía ella, esperando ver a Alice, pero me sorprendió ver a Edward ahí, esperándome con esa sonrisa pícara que yo amaba tanto.

"¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que Esme te había encadenado a la cama" dije, demasiado feliz para que me importara. Solo verlo ahí me hizo flotar de alegría. Él sonrió aún más.

"¿Honestamente? Me escapé de mis captores" dijo.

"¿Edward? ¿Eres tú?" preguntó mi padre. Volteé a verlo, asustada. Charlie sospecharía –obviamente- si lo viera aquí sin signo alguno de heridas. Cuando Charlie llegó a la puerta, volví a mirar a Edward… que ya estaba apoyado en un par de muletas. Maldita velocidad de vampiro.

"Buenas tardes, Charlie. Espero que no le moleste, pero vine a recoger a Bella" dijo Edward, tan educado como siempre.

"Por favor, entra. Quisiera hablar contigo… y estoy seguro de que te gustaría descansar un poco" dijo Charlie, con más amabilidad de la que hubiera podido soñar.

"Gracias" dijo Edward, y entró en la casa.

Yo estaba francamente impresionada. Había usado muletas en una ocasión, y no eran tan fáciles de manejar como parecía; sin embargo, Edward se movió con su natural gracia y seguridad, como si no estuviera usando nada. ¿Acaso hay algo que Edward no pueda hacer a la perfección?

Edward se sentó en el sillón, y yo de inmediato me senté a su lado. Tuve que aguántarme la risa cuando noté que Edward de hecho se sentó lentamente, tratando de convencer a Charlie sobre su 'fractura'. Mi padre se sentó en otro lugar, mirándolo de frente.

"Dime… ¿Cómo estas?" preguntó Charlie, de nuevo con amabilidad. ¿Era esto algún tipo de estrategia?

"Mucho mejor, Charlie. Gracias por preguntar" respondió Edward. Me di cuenta de que dijo "mejor" en lugar de "bien". Si no fuera tan terco…

"No es nada. Me alegra escuchar eso. Debe ser difícil caminar con ellas, ¿no?" dijo Charlie.

"Mas o menos" dijo Edward. Si, claro. Como si de verdad las usara todo el día. Mi padre suspiró; reconocí eso como una señal de incomodidad, y sentí curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba planeando decir?

"Escucha, Edward… sé que no he sido muy amable contigo todo este tiempo, pero…" comenzó Charlie. ¿Se estaba disculpando?

"No se preocupe, Charlie. Yo entiendo… francamente, creo que me lo merecía" dijo Edward. Yo suspiré a su lado.

"Por favor, déjame terminar… la verdad es que ahora estoy muy agradecido contigo. A pesar de estar enfermo, protegiste a Bella; ella estaría mucho peor de no ser por ti" continuó mi padre. ¿Mucho peor? Oh, si… mi brazo. Que curioso, cuando estaba con Edward olvidaba que aún tenía el yeso ahí.

"Por favor, Charlie. No es necesario, de verdad. Yo amo a Bella; hubiera hecho lo que estuviera en mi poder para protegerla" dijo Edward con sinceridad. Yo me sonrojé.

"Sé que así es… solo quería disculparme por cualquier ofensa que te haya hecho. Supongo que te juzgue mal, pero eres una buena persona. Esta siempre será tu casa" dijo Charlie. Me conmoví tanto que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Incluso Edward pareció conmovido por el gesto.

"Gracias, Charlie. Eso significa mucho para mí" dijo Edward.

"Bueno, um, eso es todo. A menos que quieran que los lleve. ¿Estas seguro de que puedes conducir así?" preguntó Charlie, mirando las muletas de Edward.

"Estoy bien. Pude conducir hasta aquí" respondió Edward. Se levantó, y yo fingí ayudarlo con las muletas. Charlie me observaba con atención.

"Tengan cuidado. Y Bella, no llegues tarde" me dijo.

"No, papá" dije, y me acerqué para besar su mejilla. "Gracias…" susurré en su oído, pero estaba segura de que Edward había escuchado.

"Lo que te haga feliz, Bella" respondió Charlie.

Cuando los dos estuvimos dentro del Volvo, Edward suspiró.

"Como dije, nunca había tenido que fingir tanto en mi vida" dijo, irritado. Yo me reí.

"Bueno, al menos ya no tenemos que pelear con él" dije. Me sentía agradecida por ello.

"Si…" dijo él, y me besó con suavidad. "¿Te gustaría ir a nuestro prado?" preguntó entre besos. Su boca estaba ahora en mi cuello.

"Si…" dije con voz temblorosa. Él encendió el motor.

El prado fue una buena elección. No era realmente un día soleado, pero era lo bastante cálido. De nuevo, me di cuenta con sorpresa que ahora prefería los días nublados… porque significaban que Edward podría estar afuera conmigo. Ambos yacíamos sobre el pasto, disfrutando el viento y el suave perfume de las flores. Lo miré; tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión era de paz. Acaricié su rostro perfecto con mi mano buena, preguntándome –como tantas veces- si era real, si realmente era tan afortunada. Abrió los ojos.

"Me encanta cuando haces eso. Se siente bien" dijo, mientras sus manos sujetaban mi rostro y me acercaban a él. Me besó como en esa ocasión en su casa, cuando Alice nos había interrumpido. De inmediato me sentí mareada, llena de su fragancia y de la suavidad de sus labios contra los míos. Sin detenerme, estiré la mano hacía su camisa y lentamente –con dificultad, pues solo podía usar una mano- comencé a desabrochar los botones. Creí que me detendría, pero no lo hizo. Al menos no hasta que encontré la extraña herida, similar a una cicatriz, en su pecho.

"Bella…" dijo Edward, como si me estuviera regañando.

"Solo quería ver que tan mal estaba" dije. Él me miró con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

"Esta bien… no empieces a preocuparte" dijo. Acaricié la herida con suavidad, tratando de adivinar si le dolía. Era tan extraña… no era una herida abierta como antes –cuando Carlisle había visto esa horrible imagen que me negaba a recordar- pero claramente no era una cicatriz tampoco. Estaba marcada en rojo tenue, atravesando su pecho perfecto… yo la imaginaba como una extraña araña, que lo sujetaba con fiereza. De pronto, él puso su mano sobre la mía, que aún estaba en su pecho.

"De verdad, Bella. Estoy mejor" dijo. Pero yo sabía lo que necesitaba para estar perfectamente bien de nuevo. "No" dijo él, como si pudiera leer mi mente. Me molesté un poco.

"¿Por qué no? Prometiste transformarme… ¿Por qué no ahora? No tienes porque esperar. Estoy lista, quiero ayudarte" dije.

"Aún no. Ya te dije, si voy a hacerlo, tengo ciertos requisitos" dijo. "No voy a transformarte bajo presión. Estoy bien" dijo, serio. Yo me senté.

"¿Por qué eres tan terco? Te obligaré si tengo que hacerlo" dije. Lo FORZARÍA de ser necesario. Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

"Sin ofender, pero ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?" preguntó, molesto.

"Estoy segura de que Emmett o Esme estarán más que dispuestos a hacerlo" respondí. Estaba segura de que estaban tan preocupados como yo, y seguramente me ayudarían a obligarlo. Él pareció pensar lo mismo, porque se puso serio de nuevo.

"¿Podemos dejar de discutir? No voy a hacerlo ahora, punto final" dijo. Yo suspiré; había sido igual durante toda la semana. Estaba comenzando a creer que él estaba ganando… bueno, lo intentaría después, con el resto de su familia presente. Estaba segura de que me ayudarían. Pude ver que aún estaba molesto, así que intenté distraerlo.

"Entonces… ¿te escapaste? Estoy segura que Esme se pondrá furiosa" dije. Ya podía imaginar su rostro cuando notara que él estaba fuera. Mi intento funcionó; Edward se rió con ganas.

"Si… lo estará. Emmett y Jasper sufrirán también; ellos me ayudaron a escapar de ella" dijo. Ambos nos reímos. Ahora que estaba tranquilo de nuevo, podía presentarle mi argumento.

"Escucha, Edward. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero de verdad creo que es la mejor opción. Quiero que te mejores. Ahora" dije, intentando sonar tranquila. Él me abrazó con fuerza.

"Lo sé, pero… aún no estoy listo" admitió. No pude discutir eso. "¿No podemos simplemente disfrutar este momento sin preocupaciones? Estoy cansado de ser tan responsable" añadió. Yo suspiré, y me acerqué más a él.

"Si, si podemos… antes de que Esme asesine a mi terco y guapo novio vampiro" dije. Ambos nos reímos de eso. Insistiría más tarde, hasta que aceptara… pero por ahora, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor mío, el sonido aterciopelado de su risa, era lo mejor. Por ahora, era suficiente.

_**El capitulo final!!! T-T no puedo creer q haya conseguido traducir toda la historia a mi idioma!!! Si, deje esto sin conclusión real, porque hay una secuela (Battle of love… si! Ódienme!!!), mi versión de Amanecer… /tiembla/ **_

_**Y Edward ES terco, no esperaban que cediera tan fácil, ¿verdad? /y lo q le pasa después… pobre/**_

_**Y Charlie finalmente lo ve con buenos ojos. YAY! **_

_**Gracias x su apoyo todo este tiempo… son los mejores lectores q una pudiera pedir!!**_

_**Nos vemos pronto! … si Esme no asesina a Edward :P)**_

_**Tsuyu ryu**_


	20. Nota de autora

_**Hola! Escribo esta pequeña nota por un errorcillo q encontré en mi fic. **_

_**Saben? Estuve repasando algunas paginas de "Eclipse" y descubri q, de hecho, Stephenie menciona el nombre del padre d Sam: Joshua Uley.**_

_**Yo invente el d Alphonse porq no recordaba eso pero, como ya escribi todo el fic (y francamente me gusta el nombre para el), digamos q para el propósito d mi historia el cazador tiene dos nombres, Alphonse Joshua Uley… lo se, suena extraño, pero me encariñe mucho con el nombre d "Alphonse" y no quiero omitirlo…**_

_**Bueno, solo para eso. Ojala no se hayan confundido mucho!**_

_**Tsuyu ryu**_


End file.
